Guidelines
by WatchPhredrikWrite
Summary: Guidelines is a story of a sixteen year old boy named Johan who moved with his family into a small town. The town isn't at all what he expected Can a young boy help him break the strict rules of society and escape the hell of his mind? Will the boy even be able to get over his own emotional problems? Or, will Johan become another one of societies robots.(AU) (Yaoi)
1. Prolog

Society can be a heartless and cruel thing. It has a way of twisting peoples mind to make them think worldy possessions or more important then relationships and religion. Society has made strict rules on how to live and on whats normal and what is taboo. When people break those rules, they shun them. They leave them for little flaws they make. They even taunt them into things like self harm and suicide. When they parish, they don't take any responsibility and never forgive. They don't even think about how that person feels. They have no heart. Some people are so obsessed with fitting in, they copy the actions and personalities of people who do. They become like clones. All of them are the same. They are all plain and there is no way of telling them apart.

They say that people with money have a better life then people without. That people without money can't ever enjoy life like they can. Some don't even talk to people without money. They think they are disgusting and don't even care to take care of themselves. They believe that all of them are alcoholics and smokers.

Only some people can see through the borders society has made. They are the people who can enjoy true happiness. They aren't worried about what people think of them or who they hang out with. They want to remember people for their attitude and personality instead of their money or how they dress.

But, society will never change. No matter how much we try it will always be the same. All we can do is bend it. Bend the guidelines so that you don't become another one of societies robots. Plain. Lifeless. Heartless. Cold. Unforgiving. Dead.


	2. Plain

**Me: Yay! It is finally time for my first fanfic Phredrik. I can't wait to start. I have a whole plane ride to start writing. I am pretty much going to wing all the locations and this most likely be not even close to the canon. You can just imagine where they may live. Keep in mind that Johan used to live in a rich town until his dad was fired from his job so he isn't used to towns like this. I am trying to make Johan not sound selfish. Just probably gonna listen to songs to think of what to write. So, you know what that means?**

**Phredrik: Two hours of finger cramps and 80's playlists?**

**Me: Pretty Much!**

**Phredik: YAY! Anyways, this is our first fanfic so we will try not to screw it up!**

**Me: This fanfiction is dedicated to my friend Destiny who is graduating this year! ; - ; I will soon send you the Judai and Johan plushies with a copy of the fanfic.**

It wasn't the most pleasant car ride I have ever been in. With my big brother Axil constantly bickering with my younger sister Ruth it was hard to even think. I slipped a pair of black ear buds in my ear trying to make some effort of drowning out the noise. Gripping my teal MP3 player in one hand while resting my head on the other as I gazed out the tinted windows of our black Escalade. These sites where a lot different then the ones I was used to seeing at home. There where no artistic marble carvings on any sides of the buildings in town. No huge mansions with magnificent gardens which seemed to have taken decades to plant. No freshly shined sports cars in every houses drive way. This didn't bother me that bad. Back at my old town, people only cared about money. If I ever did make friends, it was only because both of our families had money. Once my dad lost his job, all my friends left too. Maybe the people in this town where a little more down to earth.

All the houses where in good condition with nicely planted yards. House after house was like this, all having bright white panels and mowed green yards. After a while, I started noticing a pattern. Every house was the same. Plain white houses with plain picket fences all lined up in plain little rows down the plainly paved streets. Lines of tiny plain pink flowers boarding the edges of the sidewalk. There was no fancy sports cars in any of the driveways, just plainly coloured soccer mom vans. None of these things offered anything that which would catch my eye. It seemed as if the entire town was put on a strict guideline. Everyone's house had to be exactly the same as their neighbors. No way of extinguishing one home greater than the other. Everything was just the same. Same as when you arrive and same as when you leave. Nothing seemed to ever change.

You see, this is not the kind of town I'm used to. Our family of five had just moved because my father was offered a new well-paying job here. We used to live in a huge combat blue house with white trimming covering every corner and cranny. The houses here where just generic white panel upon generic white panel. At first hearing upon our move, I was quiet excited. Growing up, I was never allowed to go anywhere out of my home town. I would always dreamed about traveling the world. I remember the stories that my grandpa used to tell me of the time he was in the air force and how I always would roll up paper and pretending it was a spyglass. This was finally my chance to meet new people and learn their lifestyles. But, upon arriving in this small little town, my hopes were dashed. It was not at all what I expected. Not even any sorts close. Though my hopes of living in a new excited town soon disappeared, I still had a chance to meet new people. Even if it was just one person. Just one person could make this whole move worth it.

We drove by a small school we where to attend tomorrow just as a herd of teenagers barged through the schools big glass doors. Groups of teens huddled together , laughing and doing another generic things you would see teens do. They looked like every teen in the entire town shared one big closet. All of them having generic polo shirts on top of generic dress pants. My head was beginning to hurt from the lack of colour. Some were is small groups and others quiet large ones. But, no one was walking alone. No one, accept a young brunet who appeared about my age. Though he was dressed slightly different then everyone else, he wore nothing extremely outgoing and vibrant. Wearing a black sweatshirt that seemed to be about two times his size. It draped over his baggy red skinny jeans which hug over his placid black converses. His hood was up over his head and his brown bangs where hanging over his barely noticeable eyes. He was just a normal plain boy. Plain just like everything in this town. I don't even understand why my eyes even fancied upon noticing the boy. He was just boring.

"Hey, isn't that our new school," screeched Ruth nearly standing up out of here seat. My attention soon shifted off the boy and to my younger sister who was eagerly pointing in the direction of the school.

My father, whom was in the passenger's seat, turned towards my sister and answered her question with a quick nod.

As we made our way around the corner, I looked back out my window in the boys direction. He was still very clearly in eye shot. Suddenly a bluenet with light cyan hair, whom appeared about half his size, ran up behind him. Trailing behind the boy was another taller, older looking bluenet with colbat hair. He had a blank expression on his face which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. The brunet quickly shifted his glance up to acknowledge the smaller boy. His bangs seemed to fall perfectly to give me a clear view of his chocolatey brown eyes. These eyes, the one thing that made this boy stand out upon the rest. Perfectly fitting just right in his clean thin face. They where so deep and filled with innocence ,but yet, had a tint if sorrow. But, this boy had a way of making sorrow look beautiful. Like satan had never laid his nasty little fingers upon the boy, or if he did, the boy surely knew how to hide the fact. My eyes fixated on his for the next few moments. He seemed as if he was staring right into mine like I was to him. Suddenly the trance was broken by a forceful hand landing gruffly on my left shoulder.

"See anything you like?" Axil said in a low tone so only him and me would hear, obviously noticing I have finally given something an ounce of interest. He gave a little snicker and a wink at the end of this tease. I gave him a quick scowl and turned my head back towards the window. Sadly, the boy was out of eye shot by now. I let my eyes trail back to my hand. Just now realizing the white knuckle grip I had on my MP3 player.

**Phredrik: That was a short chapter.**

**Me: Hey, I worked hard on that. I just wanted to get something out!**

**Phredrik: I think all this hot Florida air is getting to your head.**

**Me: I tried. Anyways, leave a review or else I will wait a whole week to post the next update.**

**Phredrik: Be gentle with her. It IS her first time.**

**On another note, I read some reviews and decided to delete my story to make some changes because it makes me sad when I make a mistake.**


	3. Broken Bottles

**Me: Yay, I am back!**

**Phredrik: That was fast.**

**Me: Yup! I have been on roll lately**

**Phredrik: Haha, sure you have**

**Me: This story is in Judai's POV! Just switching it up a little back and forth through chapters. **

**Phredrik: Enjoy the story**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you just want everyone to leave you alone. It seems like anything someone tries to say will make everything worse. You get pissed at the simplest of things someone may do. Today, today is one of those days. I flipped up my hoodie on my black sweatshirt trying to create some sort of barrier to everyone around me. Quickly slipping in my headphones and continued walking alone, staring at my feet like they where to only thing I wanted to acknowledge in the entire world. My hands shuffle across my stomach trying to find the pockets in my large sweatshirt to keep them from hanging awkwardly on my sides.

My glaze suddenly shifted up as I heard small feet pattering loudly on the sidewalk towards my direction. My eyes meet the body of a young bluenette. He is one of my classmates and best friend, though his size gave the effect he was half my age.

"Judai, wait up," the younger boy called out to me. He ran towards me ,though, often tripping over his shoe laces he didn't care enough to tie.

"Hey, Sho," I said under my breath. Sho Marufuji was my best friend ever since we where little, but today I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Not Asuka. Not Kenzan. Not Manjoume. Not Sho, especially not Sho. I didn't want him to worry about me. He already has enough on his plate. Sho was always getting bullied about his height and he was always trying to live up to his big brothers expectations. I just wanted to give the kid a break for once.

Sho soon realized the bad vibe I was putting out and shut his mouth up. It hurt me to see my best friend like this so I put on the most convincing smile possible and waves a hand at him to assure him I was find. The truth is, I am not fine. This smile was not new to me. It was a mask I had always put on to hide my true emotions. No one has yet been able to read this mask I have hidden behind. Not even my older brother Hauo can tell. It didn't bother me. Why would I want people to be able to read me like a book. Nothing would be private and people would always be bothering to help me. I would rather just push off the problem for later. This seemed to be my resolution for everything lately. But today, it felt like every problem I put to the side had built up into pure energy and rammed me in the back of the head. School didn't help with any of my problems either. Just trying to balance my good grades seemed a struggle. Maybe that is the reason I am failing math. Whatever, math wasn't my best subject anyways.

I wasn't always this insecure. Growing up I was a relatively happy child. Though my childhood is mostly a blur, I remember staying happy though the custody issues that had occurred to me at a young age. In the end, my mother gained custody. Sadly, she became ill and died a few months later. I was going to move in with my father until he was sent to jail for something I rather not talk about. With no relatively close relatives willing to take me, I was sent to one of my mothers friends. She already had a few extra rooms in her house so it wasn't much of a struggle taking me and my brother in.

The rest of the walk home wasn't to my suiting either. Me and Sho walked silently until we reached the block were we where to go our separate ways. I gave him a quick wave, not will to gather enough energy to actually speak. The rest of the way home I waked with my head down until I my hands reached the lock on the huge iron bars of our fence. My fingers shuffled into my pants pocket and meet a small cold surface. I pinched the surface in my fingertips and slipped it out of my pocket. Fitting it through the keyhole in the lock and turning it until I heard the click and the lock popped open. Then slipping the key back into my pants pocket and took the lock off the door. I Gripped the fence door with one hand and slowly pulling it open; then slipped in the small space I provided for myself.

I stared at an ugly scene. It was a huge old rustic house which looked as if the framework could collapse at any moment. It was the most dreary house in the entire town. All paint which had been on it decades ago was now faded into a placid gray. I could spot multiple cracks which no one had cared enough to repair. The windows where covered in dust and several had large cracks down the middle. The lawn wasn't any better. All grass on the plot was now crunchy and brown . Not to mention, well over grown with weeds. Everything about the house seemed to be lifeless and sad. This was my home. The only home I could ever remember. I wasn't much to complain about it because I was used to it. I hadn't ever had anything better then this so I wouldn't know what it was like to live in a nice modern home, let alone have been in one. The closest house to modern I have ever been in was Sho's and his house wasn't anything special, either. It was a simple house. Simple in colour and layout, but it was livable.

I walked up the crack walkway which was overgrown with weeds. Being careful of each step I took incase a stone slab where to come lose and send me flying towards the unforgiving pavement. My feet meet the old wooden blocks of the houses porch steps. With every step I took a louder creak would be heard. It was as if the stairs where competing on which was the oldest and most need of repair. My hand meets the brass knob of the door, which is cold and sent a chill up my spine. The sensation stunned me for a minute, but I continued with my actions. Carefully turning the nod ,in fear it might break on contact. Upon opening the door, I was met by a young screaming child flinging her body towards me. I caught the child just before her impact.

"Joyce-Marie!" Screeched a shrill voice. The voice was one of many I was used to hearing. It came from our foster-mother, Cicile.

I scooped up the little child in my arm and cradled her head with my brittle hands. I had to gather most of my energy to perform this action, but I wouldn't dare droop her. This girl in my arms was my four-year old foster-sister Joyce-Marie. "Hey, Jo, I said with a little laugh. This laugh wasn't anything genuine. It was another mask I put on to hide my thoughts from my little child. Suddenly, a haggard young woman barged through the door frame across the room. She was a young woman, but her sickly appearance made her look twice her age. She sighed in relief when she saw me holding the young child. The young girl's head rested on my shoulder and her little fingers clutched the fabric of my sweatshirt.

"Hey, Cecile, I said giving her a small crooked smile and a wave of my hand. To my surprise, she didn't smile back at be. She barely even acknowledged me.

"Judai, would you mind putting Jo down for her nap?"She asked me with an annoyed tone in her voice. Just by her appearance you could tell she had worked all day. Though we do not have much money, our foster-mother still provides for us and takes care of us the best she could. She still is a very nice woman, that is, when she is sober. I responded by her by walking ,with Jo, up our old spiral stairs that lay in the center of our living room.

The top of the stairs spread out into a long hallways with multiple doors on each side. Jo's room was the room on the right, closest to the stairs. Across from her room on the left side was my older brother Haou's room and next to his was mine. Across from mine was Cecile's room, which was usually locked all hours of the day.

Propping Jo up with my knee, I opened the door of her room with my free hand; taking her inside and placing her in her small bed. I pulled the bleached Transformer covers ,which used to belong to me, over her small body. Joyce had found the bedding in the attic one day and quickly took a fancying to them. You see, she wasn't like most girls her age. She wasn't into the frilly dresses and flower tricycles , though, we were never able to afford a tricycle. Often upon arriving home, I would find her wearing one of my old shirts which usually hung down to her knees and this was one of those days.

I wiped her long black hair out of her eyes and behind her ears, revealing her bright young face. She looked so peaceful in this state. I was always used to seeing her running around the house causing trouble or carrying little critters she had found in the yard. I found feel a small smile creep into the corners of my mouth.

I made my way to my room and quickly swung open my door, throwing my book bag into the corner. I threw my body down on my small bed and clutched the plain gray covers in my fingers. I could feel a migraine forming in the back of my eye sockets and the heat of the pain made me cringe. Figuring that staying awake wouldn't help my migraine, I decided to call it an early day. Weakly pulling my body off the bed I shuffled the my dresser. I pulled the drawer open and mindlessly shoves my hand under the bundles of fabric. Before my mind could process what was happening, I felt a sharp surface meet my palm. I quickly pulled my hand out and looked at the stream of blood dripping from my hand, cursing under my breath. Grabbing a rag that was resting on the corner of my dresser, I wrapped it around my hand to reduce the bleeding. Carefully removing clothes from my dresser to see what had cut me.

Suddenly, a large frown spread across my face as I felt my teeth grind together in anger. I pulled out a broken bottle of Vodka out of my dresser. It still reached of alcohol which made my nose burn. I didn't take long for me to realize whose bottle this was. She was always drinking. She thought it was her way to relieve the stress of the bills and the cleaning. She never could think rational when she drank. Always aggressive and blaming us for her becoming like this. I was just waiting for the day she would actually hurt one of us during one of her drunken rages. Or maybe worse.

I threw the bottle into the corner of the room by my backpack and walked to my bed. In a sudden movement, I launched my fist into the sheets of my bed. It was all I could do to keep from stomping down stairs and socking Cecile right in the jaw. I repeated the action multiple times until I was content that all my rage had subsided. Then, flinging my body on the bed and pudding my feather pillow over my head.

I was too tired to change clothes. I was too tired to even think. I just laid there motionless until I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Phredrik: Wow, this is taking a lot longer then I thought it was.**

**Me: Yah, Its been about 10 or more hours and I barely have anything done!**

**Phredrik: But it is the most detailed writing you have ever done.**

**Me: Well, you are right and it is for my friend who I will barely ever see after she graduates.**

**Phredrik: Exactly, cream puff!**

**Me: Anyways, drop a review if you don't mind. It helps me fix a lot of the problems I need to fix. Since I am a young inexperienced writer…I need all the help I can get. Sorry for the short chapters…I want to get something posted and want to keep this long running but I haven't been on a real role lately.**


	4. Repercussions

First, A quick review response.

To Alice2013: I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! Whenever someone likes what I write I can't stop smiling all day! I will try to keep posting 1-2 chapters a week, depending on how long the chapters get. I will also make sure my writing wont get lazy!

To Higuchimon:Thank you so much for your help! I can't always catch the mistakes I make since I am still new to writing and fanfics. I am still slightly confused on the bluenette thing. I know that Johan and Sho had naturally blue hair as children, but people aren't born with naturally blue hair. So, even though the definition says "Someone who dyed their hair blue" it would still refer with someone who had naturally blue hair. Also, I looked up Bluenet and Bluenette and I couldn't find any information saying it was bluenet. If you could send me a link to a site that says that so I could be sure. One last thing, I have seen other really popular fanfic writers that refer to boys or girls with blue hair as bluenettes.

To theabridgedkuriboh: Yes, poor Judai. In every spiritshipping fanfic i have ever read Judai always has something horrid happen to him. Sadly, the worse is yet to come. OOoooOOOO Foreshadowing~

* * *

**Me: Ok, I have finally started writing this chapter. It was a harder chapter to get in and I could barely think of the right words to type. Maybe I was just in shock from the two drugies/drunkies who confronted me. Usually, It wouldn't be that much of a problem. But this time, they where drunk and it was late at night. One tried to make me give him money and the other tried to steal my box of donuts. D: No one touches mah Krispy Kremes! Then he started screaming downstairs at the front desk lady, though, he could barely talk he had smokes so much.**

**Phredrik: You poor baby! Next time anything happens like that I'll sock them square in the testiballs!**

**Me: Hah, ^^" sure ya will Phredrik. Anyways, on with the poorly written piece of crap I produced this time!**

* * *

The following ten minutes in the car weren't anything interesting. The whole time my focus reverted back to my MP3 Player. My eyes were shut tightly as I tried to absorb every bit of my music. Music had always provided me with a way to calm my nerves when needed. My efforts of calming myself had,yet again, proven successful. That is, until a sudden turn had snapped my eyes back open and left me in a slight panic state. Heaving slightly as I tried to regain my composure, my eyes gazed upon one of the most beautiful houses I have ever seen.

It looked to be the outskirts of town. The house was freshly panted a grayish colour, which though not the most vibrant colour, served as a small change from the pallid white I was so used to seeing. On the front pouch of the house was two large marble pillars which seemed to support the upper level of the house. The upper level of the house was covered in marvelous bay windows ,seeming to light up the insides of the house. The roof of the house which seemed to pull everything together was layered with precisely laid black shingles that shone of the sun and gave the house a glossy effect.

In the matter of seconds, I felt my body being flung towards the cold cement of the driveway. I laid dazed and confused as my brother plowed over my limp body. Hazed, I pulled my body over my feet regaining my stature. I rubbed the small bump on my head where it had impacted with the hard cement and I stared in awe at the beautiful house.

A wide grin spread across my sister sisters face. She quickly snatched up my wrist and dragged me over to the door of the house. I followed her, fumbling over my feet like a buffoon. My father hastily unlocked the door and eagerly my sister pulled me in.

To my amazement, the inside of the house was more spectacular than the outside. I was led in a long hallway that split into two large rooms. To my right was a french country-style kitchen , and to my left was a nicely adorned parlour room. I made my way down the hallway that lead up to a narrow staircase. Hanging above the staircase was a shimmering chandelier, which caught all the rays of light perfectly. I pulled my small suitcase up the stairway, toward the room my father had assigned to me. I swung open the door of my room and pulled my things in the large room. Curiously, I looked around the bright teal room. My bed was in against the wall and opposite of it was a large green work desk. I walked over to the sitting area next to the window and peaked through only to see another generic white house.

Suddenly, it occurred to me that our house was different from every other house I had seen; besides the old gray house I saw on my way here. I was convinced that no one could have possibly live there because of its living conditions and disregarded it soon after. Our house was unique compared to the others. Everything about the house was perfect and in no way bland or repetitive.

I laid my luggage next to my dresser so I could come back to it later and spun around towards the direction of my bed. With a skip on the step, I launch my self into the air and let my body plummet into my soft mattress. Upon impact with the cushioned mass, I could feel my body slowly sink into its warm grasp and I let out a loud sigh of satisfaction. The bed was one of the most comfortable beds I have ever bed in. It was one of those fancy memory foam mattresses you always wished you owned after seeing them advertised on the television multiple times. I let every muscle of my body relax from their tense state. I wish I could have laid there for a few more hours, but I knew if I stayed there any longer I would surely become a prisoner in sleeps warm grasp.

I resentfully swung my feet over the side up and hoisted my body over my feet. Yawning and smacking my mouth a few times, I walked over the my suitcase and unzipped its sides. Pulling out stacks of closes which followed by the scent of lilac. My mother had always washed our clothes with lilac fabric conditioner and though, never-changing, it never would get old. Never repetitive.

I carelessly stuffed the stacks of skinny jeans, t-shirts, boxers, and other clothes my mother had bothered to buy for me into the pine dresser. I repeated the action until my suitcase was nearly empty, besides the stacks of knickknacks and electronics I had packed. I searched through my suitcase, pulling things out with one hand and placing them on the dresser with the other. I suddenly came to a halt when I felt my hand grasp what felt to be my sketch book. I quickly pulled it out and flipped through its worn pages. _" _I thought I left this at home,"I thought aloud. It contained ever doodle my mind thoughtlessly spilled out on its pages. Doodles of octopus wearing top hats and imaginary dragons fluttered across the few first pages. Most of the pictures it contained had no meaning and therefore useless to me now. Though they where useless, I never dared to throw them away. I felt as if I were to throw them away something horrid would happen. It was a stupid excuse my mind had come up with to hide the fact I had an unhealthy attachment to these graphite clumped sheets. Why would it be so bad if I did have an unhealthy attachment to them? Paper can't judge you for what you draw on it. It excepts every sketch you find yourself mindlessly doodling.

I stuffed all the loose papers back inside the sketchbook and set it on the table next to a stack of old 80's albums I had become fond of. I was zipping up my suitcase when I heard my mother call us down for dinner. I let out a sigh, not wanting to get up from my comfortable stop. Suddenly, the thought struck me that if I didn't get downstairs soon my brother Axel would have already cleared my plate. I limply pulled myself to my feet and made my way downstairs to the kitchen table.

* * *

I wasn't as hungry as normal which was probably the reason for my mothers concern. "Are you feeling well, honey?" asked my mother with an anxious tone to her voice. My mind was to focus on other things to be focused on food. The majority of my time at the dinner table I had subconsciously been pushing around clumps of mashed potatoes and roast beef around my plate. I had thought about the strange sites I had seen on the car ride here and why no one had pointed out suspicious pattern. I also thought about the school I was to attend tomorrow and about the burnet I had seen. How is eyes had sparkled when the light him them. How his face so cleanly angled and– Ah, what the hell am I thinking!

"Yah, I am just not that hungry." I coaxed, trying to convince her everything was fine. The truth is, everything was fine. I was just a bit confused.

I glanced around to see that my brother and sister had already finished their plates. In fact, the entire table had finished and now where waiting for me to complete my meal. They all where staring at me which made me extremely uncomfortable. The one person that made me uncomfortable in particular was my brother Axel who was staring at me with his sly expression he so often seemed to wear. "He is probably thinking about his little crush he saw on the way here. You know, the one outside the school." He said with a mischievous snicker.

My face began to blush hot pink at his remark. I wanted to yell at him for making such a foolish and unreliable remark but fumbled over my tongue. I saw the shock in my mothers face also. I had never shown much fondness in that way for people around her ,or around anybody for that matter.

"Johan has a girlfriend! Johan has a girlfriend!" my sister Ruth repeated in a barely recognizable chorus. My sister Ruth wasn't one known for keeping a tune.

My face began to flush a brighter colour and I started rubbing my palms together to hide the fact they have been drenched in sweat. I was not one who was comfortable talking about this matter with my family. They always had a way of turning it around on me and making it a huge deal or embarrassing me completely. "No, I don't!" I croaked it a cracky barely audible voice. My face was now the colour of a fresh pomegranate and I could feel drips of sweat trickle down the small of my back.

"You mean to say it was a boy?" Axel said with an arch of his brow. This statement infuriated me. It made my sudden embarrassment turn to rage. Not because it wasn't true, but the fact he was right. The object I had been ogling over in the car was a male. Moreover a boy. A beautifully innocent boy with a face that match in beauty. I couldn't let my family find out these feelings I had. We hadn't even brought up the subject of my sexuality before. What the hell was I thinking! A boy like that wouldn't ever be able to feel the way I did for him. It was foolish of me to even jump to the conclusion of me even having the slightest of the chance. Such a cheesy thing as love at first sight never could really happen in the real world. Anyways, even if I ever did see him he was most likely not interested in me in that way. All my thoughts where intertwining in my brain and I couldn't stand it. Anger. Lust. Sorrow. Need. Confusion. Rage. Some feelings I hadn't ever felt before. It was as if all my thoughts where playing a huge game of Twister. I could feel the anxiety boiling up inside of my skin.

Without being able to reason my actions, I lost control. Jolting my first forward and impacting with my brothers face. I heard a slight crack upon impact. The blood curdling crack was what snapped me from my enraged trance. I was staring down at his pathetic body, dazed and confused from the impact. I stepped back a few paces out of my seat, realizing what I had done. I wasn't one to jump to violence. Whenever I was angry I would usually bundle it up inside and finally let it out when no one was around. I usually was a lot more rational than this but it seemed something inside me just snapped.

I watched my brother angrily stumble to his feet. I saw the hatred and slight blood lust in his eyes, knowing I was soon going to pay for my foolish mistake. Luckily, I was one step ahead of him, sprinting up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me and barging into my room. I locked the door behind me and took a few steps closer to my bed, away from the door, knowing when enraged my brother would have knocked down the door in an instant. I could feel my whole body trembling and it seemed as if my heart was doing hurdles. The shrill screaming of my mother was audible and echoed through the vents. I could hear what sounded as if my father trying to hold my brother back from storming up here and ringing my neck at any seconds. In my brothers struggle, he must have knocked over a chair because a loud thud was heard on the kitchen's hard wood floors. The chair's impact most likely will leave a small dent of a floor which we will stare at for years and remind us of this day. Not even a day since we moved in and we already broke out into a fight. The fights always seemed to factor around my brother. He always seemed to pick fights with people. I don't know if it's caused by the lack of attention my parents show him or a bigger factor. One of these days I swear he will result to self harm and then we will have a bigger problem on our hands. Why did our family have to be so dysfunctional.

I flinched at the sound of my brother storming up the stairs and slamming the door to him room. I could hear him screaming and cursing , I am pretty sure the entire house could hear him. Occasionally you would hear loud bangs from my brothers fists hitting the walls, floors, tables, doors, or whatever else he could hit. He was cursing at me. At father and mother. At himself. At the world.

I could feel tears slowly forming in my eyes. This would always happen after one of our fights. I would always feel an extreme amount of guilt. I never wanted to hurt my brother, though, it happened. I blinked and wiped my eyes, trying to hold back the tears as well as I could. Why couldn't I be the dysfunctional brother in the family. We already all know its far too much for Axel the handle.

Suddenly, the screaming and swearing ceased. The whole house was silent, which drove me truth is, I wanted my brother to barge in here and beat me senseless for doing something so thoughtless without even thinking of the repercussions. I was foolish and needed to learn my lesson. But, this wasn't the case today. I would just have to let this guilt eat away at me for a few more days until this passes over.

* * *

I sat at my desk staring at the clock hanging in front of me for what seemed like hours. I fiddles with my thumbs for a while, until finally deciding to take out my sketch book and sketch some things down to clear my mind. It wasn't anything special, just a cluster of lines and swirls which flowed together. I stared at the line art half-satisfied. I ripped the paper out of my notebook and examined it closer, hoping it would some how give the picture more meaning and beauty. No luck. Still, I didn't gave the guts to just crumble it up and throw it away like most people would have done, and placed it back in my sketch book.

I could feel a small migraine forming in the back of my head. Bringing my two index fingers to my temples and rubbing them lightly trying to ease the pain. "_Maybe sleep would fix things" _I thought to myself. My finger flicked off the desk lamp and walked over to my bed. It seemed to be beckoning me to come and enjoy its glory,which I did. I let my body fall into its soft grasp. Enjoying ever glorious factor it had to offer my sleep deprived mind. It wasn't long before my body relaxed and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Me: Yay! I finally got my roll back. But, poor Johan.**

**Phredrik: Yes, it is sad writing stories like this.**

**Me: Can't wait to write the next chapter so I can get in some humor!**

**Phredrik: Leave a review and I will help her write descent jokes in the next chapter! **

**Me: And remember kids don't do drugs! Chum is fum! Don't talk to strangers! Stop, Drop, and Roll! Don't eat the yellow snow! Fish are friends not food! Practice Safe Shipping! Bye!**

**Phredrik: = _ = eh….**


	5. Responsibility

**First with review responses **

* * *

To Higuchimon: I just wanted to inform you that I am going to give bluenet a try. Also, I am sorry you may think the characters are out of character. If you read the story closely you would see that Judai even notices that he is acting different than his usual self. His character returns to its usual self the farther you get into the fanfic. Judai is depressed at the time being. If anyone argues that Judai is to happy and positive to become depressed I can prove that he even becomes depressed in sections of the canon. I can see your argument but I will assure you that both Judai and Johan are in character the farther you read into the story.

To Trilladora: I am so glad you liked the story since I did write this one for you without your consult on any factor of the story. I also read your fanfic about Johan that you gave to Lexi. I was fangirling though History class and everyone kept staring at me wondering what I was squealing about. I haven't started on the plushies yet since I am so busy with the play I have been doing. It's hard to even write this fanfic sometimes since I have practice almost every day and the days I don't I am always busy with something else. I know this is probably not the best place to talk about this, but I have prayed for you after I heard about your grandmother. I would have texted you about it but my phone hasn't been charging like it should be. Well, I am so glad you like it!

To theabridgedkuriboh: Yah I am sort of like that too. I usually feel really guilty if I keep to many secrets and have to tell someone. It's hard to control anger sometimes since I am a bit of a hot head sometimes and I freak out over little problems. I am glad you liked the chapter and I will try to get at lease 2 out a week. I really hate making a schedule for posting because I don't want to type a rushed crap chapter. I will try to keep up the writing though!

* * *

Quick Warning: I do swear a bit in this chapter. Like I said I usually never swear. But, it's not the normal reaction for someone to say "I think that sort of hurt a little" when they get punched in the gut. If it was a normal reaction I am pretty sure they would swear. Sorry if you don't like swearing. If it becomes to profane I will censor the words. I also make fun of Pokemon a bit. Just to let you know I have nothing against Pokémon. When I was little, Pokémon was actually my life. I also called Prof. Cronos a tranny in this. Just to let you know I have nothing against Transsexual people. I actual think Transsexual's are more attractive than regular males and females. So, just didn't want to offend people. I love you.

* * *

**Me: I can finally get some humor into this story!**

**Phredrik: Finally, this was starting to get a bit boring!**

**Me: Ya, I hate boring fanfics. **

**Phredrik: I know how you feel.**

**Me: I hope you like the chapter! Judai's POV this time!**

* * *

My fingers wrapped around the edge of my wooden desk as I tapped my foot anxiously against the tiles of the Language Arts room's floor. I knew what was awaiting me on this dreaded day. If only I hadn't been so damn tired and studied the night before. Though, with all the sleep I had gotten the previous day, It felt like it hadn't done anything to tame my appetite for slumber.

The teacher, Prof. Cronos, strutted around the front of classroom, shuffling the colossal stack of tests in his hands. He always had a way of making someone uneasy from just being in his presence. Today, there was an extremely uncomfortable aura seeping from him. He always seemed to be watching me with his piercing pitch black eyes, never once looking away. On top of that, it seemed as if Prof. Cronos had taken an extreme disliking to me.

The loud foot steps in the front of the class room came to a cease. Cronos took his position in the front of the class room. His arms spread out in front of him as if he was about to announce something extremely important." Before we start our test, which I hope you all studied for," He implied, giving me a sharp glare before returning his glance back to the entire class. " I would like to introduce you to our new student, Johan Andersen." He announced as his hands directed themselves in the direction of the doorway.

I shifted my glance back down to my desk. The school hadn't had a new student the entire year, but from past experiences I knew what was going to happen. This "Johan Andersen" guy was going to be a rich spoiled snob just like the rest. I didn't even have the energy to acknowledge my new perpetrator.

I could hear the boy walk in through the doorway. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take is stance next to Prof. Cronos. Maybe he was the teacher's pet type. The type everyone despised. "Hey!" He said in a happy voice. I wanted to acknowledge the voices owner but I resisted the urge to look up. Knowing that if I did look up I would only give myself false hope of forming a connection with the voices owner. Prof. Cronos gave his basic introduction and pointed the boy to his seat ,which happened to be kitty corner from mine. I looked in the opposite direction of the boy's seat trying to let him know I didn't have the patience to put up with him. He obviously didn't catch the message, or maybe he didn't even care.

"Hey, I'm Johan," He said in a cheery voice," And you're?"

My eyes locked down on the boy. A huge smile was plastered across his face and his eyes where tightly shut in a joyous manner. His messy blue hair dangled loosely over his forehead and curved in around the corners of his face in a rather attractive manner. He was adorned with an expensive looking leather white leather jacket which hung lazily over his white T-shirt. His teal jeans were tailored perfectly to fit his body unlike the old, ripped black jeans I was wearing. He smelled of rich cologne that I ,mostly likely, would have never been able to afford. Which, was a pleasant change from reeking smell of money, cheese, and ego coming from Manjome. He was the rich type. That was for certain. No wonder every girl in the class room was now eyeing him with googly eyes. Who could blame them. I had to admit that Johan was one of the most attractive people I had seen in a long time. He was probably going to have every girl in this school at his fingertips by lunch hour.

I could feel my mouth run dry as large lump started forming inside of my throat. I swallowed the dryness of my tongue to try to regain moisture, to no avail. I opened my mouth to speak, but for a short time nothing came out but a barely audible grunt.

"I-I'm Judai," I uttered fumbling over my tongue nervously ,"Yuki Judai."

"Nice to meet cha', Judai!"

I quickly nodded it response, while gnawing at the side of my cheek. This boy had intrigued me more than I though he would have. I wanted to find out just was type of person he was. It had always done that with every student at the school. Sho, he was shy defenseless type. His brother Ryo was the serious type and his boyfriend, Fabuki, he was the romantic type. Manjoume was the snobby type and his rich friend Edo was the gossiping type. As for me, I was the stupid clueless type. But Johan was different, I couldn't tell what kind of person he was. It was like there was some invisible force blocking me from processing any body language and characteristics he had. I had to make unreliable guesses depicting on his tone of voice and the words he said to me. He must be the annoyingly positive type who is everyone's friend.

My attention returned to my professor who was beginning to pass out test to each student. I felt the sudden flush of anxiety flow through my body once again. I couldn't prolong my fate any longer. Prof. Cronos turned towards my desk and placed the test in front of me, all the while with an annoyed expression on his face. He quickly spun around to face Johan, his facial expression suddenly changing.

"As for you Johan, you can just sit there quietly until your classmates finish their tests," he said with a thin smile.

Johan nodded and reached his hand into his black backpack, which laid next to his feet. He pulled out a large sketchbook and placed it on top of his desk. Fumbling through the pages until he found a blank sheet he was satisfied with. He pulled his pencil to the paper and began doodling little designs. I couldn't make out what he was doodling but it sure was detailed. Guess he is one of those snobby artistic kids who think they are better than everyone because they take lessons and buy all the top grade art supplies.

* * *

I stared blankly at the unfinished test laying in front of me. After minutes of hastily filling in random answers through the multiple choice section of the test, I had finally come to the worst part, the written essay. I could feel a migraine starting to form in the brow of my eye. Glancing up at the clock as I rubbed my temples lightly with my index fingers. Only seven minutes remained and I had nothing.

I tapped my pencil against the frame of my desk trying to think of something to scribble onto the paper, when suddenly, I felt a sharp pressure repeatedly sticking my shoulder-blade. I tried to ignore the feeling ,but the sticking started to progress. Finally, I felt the tip of the object break through my shirt and sharply pierce into my skin. A small yelp escaped from my lips as I grabbed my shoulder in shock and turned my head to scowl at Manjome who was looking at me innocently as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What the hell, Manjome! What was that for?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Someone's a little grumpy today," He teased with a stupid smirk on is face," All I wanted was an eraser."

"Then take one." I said, hurling my eraser into his gut.

"Hey!" He said catching the erase right before it hit his stomach," you don't have to take out your problems on other people. It's not my fault your parents didn't hug you. I am not your therapist ,though you probably aren't even able to afford a real one. If you're so mad then why don't you just go off and cut yourself and stop being a whinny little baby.

"You know what," I yelled as I stood up out of my seat and clutched onto Manjome's collar," Why don't you just kiss my a–––

" Yuki Judai, what in the name of Ancient Gear Golom has gotten into you?" Prof Cronos yelled, running towards my desk and pulling me away from the black-haired boy. " . Me. After class."

I feel the spit roll of the tip of his tongue, onto his sickly purple coloured lips, and against my cheeks. Wiping his spit of my face, I shot a nervous glade at Sho who looked back at me worried. Prof. Cronos pushed me back down into my seat and angrily walked to the front of the classroom with my test. I laid my head down on the table and let out a long groan as I heard Manjoume snicker behind me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone for one day!

Johan sat in his seat, biting his lip and awkwardly looking around the room. He didn't want to get involved and I didn't blame him for it. No one wants to get on Jun's bad side. He spots every slip-up you make and will never let you live them down. But, just once I wish someone would stand up and tell Prof. Cronos what really happens. I have tried many times but he never believes me. Maybe Johan's the type who had no opinion. The kind that just except life the way it is.

I flinched at the sound of the school bell announcing it was the end of class. The students around me walked to the front of the class and passed Prof. Cronos their tests. I looked up as someone bumped into the edge of my desk and dropped what their where holding onto the floor. I quickly shot up and began helping them gather their things off of the ground. While gathering up loose papers and text books, my hand meet something that was more familiar to me. I stared down at a small deck of cards which were held together by a small rubber band. Carefully, I removed the band and spread the cards out in my hands, looking at the cards in awe. A grin spread across my face as I looked up at the two emerald orbs that where now staring at me and then looked back at the deck.

"Johan, I never knew you played Duel Monsters! Though, we have only just met a few minutes ago, I am some reason surprised it never came up!" I said excitedly.

"Yah…" He whispered softly and looked down in shame.

"Cool, maybe you could duel against me sometimes. But, I gotta warn you, I am pretty good. So, I'll go easy on ya."

Johan looked back up at me and let out a little chuckle, " That wont be necessary ,Judai, I am pretty good myself! "

"Is that so? We will just see when that time comes, wont we?"

"I guess so." He said with a quick nod. We exchanged smiles as I handed him the stack of papers and books. I slipped the rudder band back onto his deck and placed it onto of the stack he was holding.

All the sudden, I could feel something move from behind me and slightly kick my back. "You guys are such nerds." Manjoume growled under his voice.

"Manjoume, you used to play Duel Monsters just last month! " I said in an annoyed tone.

"That was when it was cool to play Duel Monsters. I've moved onto greater things." He said proudly.

"Like what?" I snapped back angrily.

"Like Pokémon. Duh. But you loser probably don't know what that is."

"Pokémon, Are you serious?"

"Yup, no one gives a Raticate's arse about Duel Monsters anymore,"

I felt a rush of anger flood my body. My eye began to twitch uncontrollably out of anger. I tightly clutched my fists to keep myself from lashing out again in front of my new friend-to-be. " Get out." I said through my teeth.

" W-what?" He said in shock.

"I said, Get out!

Manjome stumbled back over his feet and onto the floor. Fumbling over himself as he tried to stand up and rejoin the rest of his "friends" by the door. He turned back towards my direction and gave us a quick wave of the bird. "You guys are all Diglett's!" he yelled back at us.

"Oh, stop with your Pokémon puns." I said with a chuckle. Johan was laughing too. He was surprised at the way I had just reacted ,but he liked it. Maybe he wasn't half as bad as I was crediting him for. He was actually kind of…..cool.

* * *

Judai, what has gotten into you lately?" Prof Cronos said. I had already said my goodbyes to Johan upon being called up by Cronos. I was now sitting nervously at the front of his desk, awaiting my lecture. I didn't respond to his question. I sat there blankly, trying not to show any emotions that would give him any hint to what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking about anything worth hiding ,though. To tell you the truth, I was thinking about the friend I had just possible made. He was different than most people I had ever met and he talked to me like we had known each other for years. No one but my few friend had ever talked to me like this, but certainly not a stranger. Not only that but he liked Duel Monsters too! That does it, he has to be my friend!

By now, the professor was far into his lecture, which I happened to not pay any attention too. It is not like I haven't heard this speech about fifty times before. It seems as if adults make such huge deals over little things that best be left be.

"You understand?" Prof. Cronos asked me. Had he actually believed I was listening to what the crazy tranny said.

"Uh, yah." I said as I nervously scratched the back of my head. I could see the frown upon Cronos's face become more apparent.

"Judai, I am being serious. If you don't get your grades up soon, you will have to attend summer school." This caught my attention. Summer school, are you serious! I can't go to summer school! I finally got a job for the summer and it could all be stolen away from me by this stupid summer school. I need that money! I can barely stand being in school regularly and now they want to prolong this hell even more. Damn Prof. Cronos and his stupid summer school!

All I could do in response was mumble words of nothingness under my breath. Which, of course, made him even more angry. "Judai," He scolded," You have to stop being such an irresponsible child and take responsibility for your actions. You are a young man who, in the future, will need to provide for a wife and family. You need to think about if the choices you make are really worth it in the end. You can't pass through all of life's problems with a carefree attitude. I knew your parents before everything happened. They where happy and could provide for themselves. But, one mistake changed their life forever. I don't want that to happen to you. I thought you wanted to be better than your parents, Judai."

My parents. He knew he would have gotten my serious attention from mentioning them. I couldn't be like them. Anyone but them! They left me alone at a stupid smelly orphanage with a foster-mother who can't even control her alcohol addiction. They destroyed all connection Hauo and I ever shared. Why couldn't my mother care enough to stop her drug problems which caused the most situation in the first place. She thought she could trick the judges by being clean for a few months. The day after she gained custody she went right back to where she was before. Look where she is now. Dead. Dead in a stupid flower dress inside a stupid wooden box in a stupid dirty hole with a stupid hunk of rock above her head.

As for my father, he was even worse. Always going of at night to who knows where and coming back,usually angry and dangerous, smelling of sex and alcohol. No wonder my mother started doing drugs in the first place. He lost his job and usually slept all day. When he did get up, it was usually to eat, get some beer, beat on my mom, or meet up with some hooker. He finally went to far and now the idiots in jail. In a cold smelly jail where is probably someones little boy toy. Rotting in that hell hole. I felt slightly guilty thinking these thoughts ,but they where what needed to be acknowledged.

Any joy I had upon the encounter with my new friend was now gone. All was left was sadness, anger, and shame. Cronos was right. Of course he was right! I am always wrong and I always screw stuff up! Why can't I control my actions? I never have even thought to reason any of my actions. Why did I have to take out my problems on other people? Manjoume can't seriously be right! Am I really that low that I am considering self harm? But what if…

Cronos realized my sudden change in emotion and he lighted up a bit." I am not forcing you too, but, I feel it is the right thing for you to apologize to Manjome. I am not saying you have to. Though, I believe you will feel a lot better if you do. I just want you to think about what I said. You are allowed to go now."

For a few seconds I didn't move. I couldn't gather the energy to move. I never realized how right Cronos was. Maybe all this time he was being hard on me for my own good. He knew my parents aren't their for me anymore to help me with my problems. Cecile was barely any help either, with her cleaning all day and working all night. He knew my parents when they where together and he knew about the happiness they shared. He knew that one little mistake ruined their lives forever. I didn't want that to happen to me, nor did he.

" And I would get moving if I was you. I wouldn't want to be late for your next class."He said with a smile. Before letting myself even respond to his question, I hastily gathered my things and dashed out of the classroom.

* * *

Upon exiting the classroom, I fumbled over the two bluenets who had waited for me outside the classroom, and was now hurling towards the floor. Luckily, a pair of firm hands had grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me back to my stance before impact. Once he was sure I was ok, Johan loosened his tight grip. "J-Johan, I thought you already left. Why are you still here? I asked.

" Well, I knew that you where going to be walking to class alone , and you seem like a pretty cool guy. So, I decided I would wait here for you!" He said cheerfully.

"We where also worried about you," Sho said nervously," Are you ok? What did he tell you? Are you getting a detention? You can't get another detention!"

"Calm down Sho. Nothing happened and I'm fine. Really thanks for caring though." I said with a weak chuckled. My mind was still clouded with all the thoughts that just had just been freshly planted in my brain," So, Johan? You really think I am cool?" I could see a slight blush flutter across his face as he nervously started playing with the bottom of his jacket's cuffs.

"Of course I do," he said with a weak smile," You're seem like a fun take-it-easy kind of guy ; and the way you stood up to Manjoume. I would have never been able to do anything like that. But, to tell ya the truth, the real reason I waited for you is because I am still new to this school and don't know where my next class is. You're the only one I have really talked to and I didn't know who else to ask." he said with a nervous grin.

"Don't worry, I can help you. Just hand me your class list and I'll get ya where you need to go!" I said with a laugh. He did so and I looked at the folded sheet of paper. "Woah, you're in Pre-calculus already? Most freshman take Algebra 1 or 2, ya know? Anyways, luckily the Algebra 1 and Pre-calculus class rooms are next to each other so I can walk you there if you would like. They are both in the west wing which isn't to far from here."

"Really? That would be great!" He said with a goofy looking grin. Before I could respond he snatched up my wrist in his hand and pulled me in the direction of our classrooms. I couldn't free myself from his tight grip so I let him drag me along. I gave a quick wave to Sho as I was pulled around the corner of the hallway. Johan with his fingers tightly latched around my wrist. Judai who is stumbling like a foul as he is dragged around the school by a perky attractive bluenet. Johan Andersen. My new friend.

* * *

**Phredrik: Wow, there was so many puns in this chapter you would think the actual Yu-Gi-Oh! writers wrote it!**

**Me: Trust me, those writers puns wouldn't stand A GHOST OF A CHANCE against my puns! :D**

**Phredrik: Judai actually got a job! I wonder where he could work?**

**Me: Oh, you will see. **

**Phredrik: When?**

**Me: In due time my dear. In due time. Mwa Mwahaha Mwahahahahahahah!**

**Phredrik: Uh, every review you leave will prevent her from writing more bad puns! So, if I were you, I would leave one! **


	6. Stirring Trouble

Now for a quick review response

* * *

To theabridgedkuriboh: Yah they were but I've seen worse. Maybe Cronos isn't such a bad guy. Now we get to learn about Johan's reaction to meeting Judai! Manjoume is a jerk but ya gotta love him!

* * *

Trilladora: I only like Chronos because of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Abridged Series! He does make me laugh with his ugliness though! If you liked that, you will love the next few chapters. TONS OF CUTENESS! Ugh, so much fluff. Haha, Manjoume is a hater, but he still is one of my favorite GX characters. I will try to hurry with the plushies but I don't know how many chapters the fanfic will be.

* * *

Celestialfae : Well, Majoume is weird that way. He switches back and forth between other fandoms so that he will look cool. When yo Manjoume Thunder you gots ta be da hippest thing around! I still love Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Judai does have it pretty hard life. ; - ; Johan plays in a lot more farther in, and he also has a lot more to do with the plot.

* * *

**Me: Time for a new chapter and I made sure this one was a longer one! But, I feel like this chapter suck…**

**Phredrik: Really? Took you long enough**

**Me:HEY! I have play practice every friggin day till 8. Once I get home I sleep. These things are hard to write. Especially punctuation. Semicolons are scary! I can barely fit enough into this either. See how unnecessarily long convo's? Yah, they are space fillers. :)**

**Phredrik: And that's why half the readers are probably going to be annoyed by us? **

**Me: Pretty much!**

**Phredrik: Well, do we finally get to see where Judai works?**

**Me: Sorry You'll have to wait till the next chapter! I will switch POV's throughout the story for now on**

* * *

Johan's POV

* * *

I latched my fingers tightly around the younger boys wrist ,pulling him hastily down the isles of lockers and students heading towards their next class. My thumb grazed against the nerve in his wrist and I could feel his pulse beating rapidly. We both came to a stop at an intersection. Down each hallway was identical looking classrooms and lockers. I wouldn't be surprised if I were to get myself lost in this maze. Luckily, I had my new friend Judai to direct me to my classes. I looked back at my new friend, panting heavily and trying to regain his breath. A slight blush fluttered across my cheeks, just now realizing that I had not warned him before dragging him along beside me. I rubbed my thumb in circles across his wrist in an attempt to slow his heart rate. It didn't help much, for he just pulled his hand away; obviously surprised by my sudden actions.

"Your class is this way." He said directing me towards a small door at the end of one of the long hallways. I could sense the fact he was trying to avoid another awkward situation. His attempts didn't take much affect. Everything about me was awkward at the moment. The uncomfortable feeling of breathlessness filling my lungs. The acute tension in my muscles which occurs whenever I was nervous. My motionless stance in the middle of a people flooded hallway. My hand, yearning to be wrapped back around the smaller boys wrist and the other pressed deeply into his free hand.

Wait, what am I thinking? He's a boy! I'm a boy! How could I even be having thoughts like that? It isn't natural! Guys aren't supposed to feel this way about each other, right? I can't let him find out I feel for him that way. Or at lease, not yet. No, not ever! I am not even sure I like him like that. I just met the kid, for Christ sakes! Now was not the time to think like this. Not when he is standing right in front of me. I need to get away from him as soon as possible!

With that, I walked quickly towards my classroom, giving him a quick wave of my hand to thank him for his guidance. He flashed a goofy looking grin back at me as to say _No problem, buddy! Good luck with your smart people classes._

I pulled open the door to the Pre-calculus room, but stopped to look back at him before going in. He was standing in the doorway of the room next to mine, talking to the smaller blunet from earlier. I was about to go into my classroom, when suddenly, I heard his voice yell out from behind me. " See ya after class, Johan!" He had yelled.

I felt a small smile spread across my face. "See you after class" I repeated under my breath. I walked into the classroom ,which was flooded with upperclassmen; most of which where about twice my size. A uncomfortable feeling flushed my body. How I hated upperclassmen. At my old school, the older students always thought they could push around the younger students. Why would it be any different here? It was probably best for me to keep my mouth shut and not bother anyone.

I took my seat at the back of the classroom, not wanting to draw any more attention then what my bright blue hair had already brought me. I looked up at the chalkboard to see a young-looking man with curly hair and french styled mustache etching something on the board with chalk. He wore a goofy looking red suit that was covered in white numbers.

When he was done writing on the board, he spun around and acknowledged the entire class. Printed on the chalkboard in big white letters was the name "Mr. Mathmatica". It was quiet ironic for a math teacher to have such a name. He began babbling on about the lesson he was teaching us that day, but I didn't care enough to listen. I didn't know if it was just me, or if this guys rhymes every new concept he teaches.

My mind was to preoccupied to learn. All those thoughts I had about my new friend were back. Had I actually befriended the boy I had seen yesterday. Judai's eyes, they had to be the ones from before. I have to get to know him more! All the other students here are a bore! Wait, Am I rhyming? Damn, this teacher is getting to me!

The more the teacher talked, the more thoughts flooded into my head. Thoughts about moving and about the weird pattern of the houses. I thought about what had happened at the dinner table last night with my brother Axel. This guilt will eat me alive. Why couldn't you just take out your anger on me then and there. Not only did I have to live with the guilt, but with the fear that my brother would seek his revenge on me at any moment. My thoughts came to an abrupt stop from hearing the teacher call out my name.

"And the answer to the problem would be? Anyone? How about you, Johan Andersen, in the back?

An electric current of fear rushed through my body. I had been caught! In a panic, I looked up at the equation etched on the chalk board. It wasn't anything near familiar to my knowledge. "Eighteen?" I guessed in a shaky voice. This is it! I screwed it up. Now everyone in the class is going to think I'm a pathetic freshman!

"C-correct!" The Prof. Mathmatica announced in an astonished voice. "That is absolutely correct. Great job, Johan."

"Really?" I said in a voice more dumbfounded than his._ Phew_. I must have been the most luckiest man on the world that day. God sure was looking out for me.

I listened to his lesson the rest of the hour, terrified by the fact he may ask another question. Luckily, the bell saved me just in time. I quickly gathered my things and ran to the door, but I was pulled back by a mysterious force tugging on the side of my jacket. I looked back to see it was a hand of a boy in a yellow polo and white coloured dress pants.

"Hello, I'm Diachi Misawa, but you might recognize me as The International Mathematical Olympiad: First Place Runner-up." He said with a grin.

"Nope, never heard of you." I replied back.

"Well, aren't you a little blunt. You sure you have **NEVER** heard of me?

"I'm positive."

"Of course you haven't." He said with a weak laugh.

* * *

I ducked and squeezed my way through hoards of hungry students headed towards the cafeteria, avoiding every threat of me being knocked over and trampled upon. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the brunet walking alone towards the bathroom._ Now was my chance. _I was so anxious to get to the boy, I didn't even notice he was wearing different clothes then he had worn last hour. I bolted forward and grabbed the brunet by his shoulder. No response. _Maybe he doesn't realize I grabbed his shoulder._

"H-hey Judai!" I said in a cheery voice. Still no response, this bothered me immensely. I gripped the boy's shoulder tightly and with a sudden jerk, twisted him around so he faced me. But, I was not met with the brown cheery eyes I had become so fond of. They were cold and stiff and coloured a demented shade of gold. They stared into my soul like daggers, penetrating everything in their path. They didn't even resemble the eyes from before. They where harsh and uninviting. I quickly released my grip on his shoulder, stumbling backwards in a bewildered state. "J-Judai?" I asked in a shaky voice. Yet again, no response. The boy just seemed to deepen his glare at me. Thus, sending a rippling sock current through my blood stream.

"You have the wrong person. Judai is my younger brother. My name is Haou Yuki, and I can assure you that I am not him." He said in a harsh tone, seeming to be offend by my unintentional slip-up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said in a nervous heap, not wanting to strike a tension between me and the boy. I could hear him mumbling under his breath as he sharply turned and started heading the opposite direction of the original path he was taking. _Phew. Looks like Judai has a few identical looking siblings he hadn't warned me about. But, if he wasn't Judai, then where is he? _

* * *

Judai's POV

* * *

I shot straight out of my desk as the bell announced the end of the hour. Lucky for me, the next hour was my favorite hour. Lunch! Best of all, today was Friday which means they are serving fried shrimp! I eagerly gathered my things and meet up with Sho in the Hallway. He was looking rather down, the way his held was tilted toward the ground as he scuffed his feet against the hallway floors.

"Man, I swear that one day Prof. Cobra is gonna kill someone with all the homework he gives us. Hey there buddy, are you ok?" I asked while giving him a light shove on the back.

"Oh, hey there Aniki," He sighed," No, I-I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Aniki was the nickname Sho had come up with for me ever since we became friends. Though Sho has an actual older brother, he wasn't always there for him when he was younger. I didn't mind him referring to me as his own brother much. It had seemed to fill the gap that Haou had left when our parents divorced. There really wasn't a better brother to have then Sho.

"Come on Sho, you can tell me anything. We're best friends for god sakes!" I reassured him.

"I would but it's a secret."

"Well, I like secrets" I said with a goofy grin.

"Well, that's nice to know but I am still not telling you."

" Awwww! Why not?" I pouted.

"Because then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" He said with a smirk.

"I guess not."

"Exactly!"

"But why is it a secret?" I asked.

"Because I'm not telling you!"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's a secret!" He snapped back rather annoyed.

"Secrets are stupid!"

"Judai, you just said you liked secrets a second ago."

"Well now their stupid."

"Your stupid!"

"Well, your mom's face is stupid…last night."

"Seriously Judai, how is this even convincing me to tell you. Sorry to tell ya, but your just making an idiot out of yourself."

"Sho, when did you get so mean!?"

"It happens, Ryo _is _my brother."

"Come on Sho! Please tell me." I begged

"Nope."

"Come on. It's not like I'll laugh or anything." I pleaded some more.

"If I tell you, would you please leave me alone?

"Yah. Sure. Whatever. Just tell me!" The suspense was obviously killing me.

"Well," He said with a deep breath," It's Asuka. I-I think I may like her ,but I have no clue how to tell her. She wouldn't even like me anyways."

I stopped in my tracks, only a few yards from the door of the cafeteria. _Sho likes Asuka!? How could I not have noticed it before? She was our best our best friend since second grade!_ "Asuka?" I said still I a state of shock.

"Yah, but it doesn't matter anyways. She's already dating Manjoume. If anyone, she likes you more than me."

"No she doesn't!" I snapped back quickly.

"Judai, your really are clueless aren't you." With that, he walked through the big wooden doors to the Cafeteria room. I had to run just to keep up with him. Inside I grabbed a large lunch tray and caught back up with Sho, whom was waiting in line to receive his food.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

" Judai, I am sorry to have to be the one to break it to ya, but you aren't very good at reading people very well. Or, at lease your very in denial."

"Hey, no I am not! Sho, why are you so mean today?

"I'm sorry ,Judai. I guess your right. I've just had a bad day and I shouldn't take it out on other people."He said.

We had finally reached the front of the line and I was eagerly waiting for our lunch lady Tome-san to plop a fresh bundle of fried shrimp onto my plate. I excitedly stood on my tip-toes to look over the counter as she slopped a big hunk into her ladle and slapped it onto my plate.

"Uh, Tome-san?" I asked, eyeing the mountain of mush as it jiggled like jello, though, I was certain it wasn't a type of jello in any sort," How long did you cook the shrimp?"

She looked at me with a slight frown on her face, knowing the time had come to finally break the horrible knows to me. "Gomen, but we are no longer serving shrimp on Friday's. We had to cut costs and shrimp are a little pricey. But, hopefully this free cookie will make it up." She said handing me a huge chocolate chip cookie.

I didn't reply or even move, I just frowned and stared at the lonely cookie in the corner of my plate. Sho had to pull me away from the line before my hungry classmates pummeled me into the floor. We walked down the isles of lunch tables, all filled with talkative teenagers. I didn't care to look at any one of them, still horribly depressed from my rising disappointment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar brunet waving in our direction. He was tall, handsome, and in desperate need of a hair cut. In his right hand was a small, flower covered ukulele, which he barely knew how to play. Next to him sat a Ryo, Sho's older, less energetic brother. Sho grabbed me by the sleeve of my baggy, old T-shirt and pulled me down into a seat across from the two older boys.

"What's up, guys?" Fabuki ruffled our hair and laughed.

"Nothing much," Sho said.

"But, there is a new kid. His name is Johan, Johan Andersen. Not only that ,but he plays Duel Monsters!" I replied excitedly.

"Sweet!" Fabuki said, " A new opponent for me and Ryo to destroy. But, the real question is, is he hot?" He asked with a smirk.

"W-what!?" I asked in a nervous voice.

"He is foreign! He has to be a little hot. On a scale 1-10, how hot is he?" He asked with a snicker.

"W-well," I stumbled over my words," A seven." I lied. He wasn't anything close to a seven. Clearly, he was worthy of at lease a nine or even ten. But, I couldn't bare telling the boys, especially Fabuki. You tell that boy one thing and there he goes, off and thinking you're in love with the boy and trying to set you up on five-million dates with him. I couldn't lie to myself. He was clearly a ten, even if he was a boy.

"Just a seven?" He asked slightly disappointed.

"Yup, just a seven." I replied plainly. Fabuki just gave a little pout and soon lost interest." Anyways, how about your guy's day? I asked.

"Not much either." Ryo replied plainly.

"Not much?" Fabuki screeched as he shot straight up out of his chair. Ryo only replied to him with a puzzled expression, which made Fabuki more enraged. " How could you say our love is _Nothing much. _I can't believe you wont even tell your own brother about our relationship. It really hurts that you hide our love from your family, Ryo." He said in a quieter tone. Ryo shot him a sharp glance as to tell him he just made a huge mistake.

"Wait, you guys are dating?" Sho asked.

Before either of them could respond, I shot out of my chair in excitement and began yelling at the top of my lungs. "I knew it" I cried ,"I just knew that there was something going on with you two! I called it, didn't I Sho? You and Fabuki are––"

"Why don't you just tell the whole god damn school!" Ryou whispered in my ear, his hand muffled over my mouth. I looked around, realizing that the entire school had dropped what they had previously been doing, and now were staring straight at us.

I uncomfortably sat back down into my seat, not wanting to draw any more unwanted attention. "Sorry" I whispered under my breath.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms reach out and clutch clumps of my chocolate-brown hair, pulling me back into a tight embrace. "Ryo, don't hurt the boy." Fabuki pleaded."It is not his fault. He is still young and he does not think before he speaks. Take pity on his poor lonely soul" Fabuki said ever so dramatically while stroking the top of my head with his hand. Ryo just growled and went back to eating his sacked lunch like he was before.

I struggled to push myself out of Fabuki's tight grasps,though his embrace had turned into more of a head lock. "Get off me you crazy, old hippie!" I screeched. He just fell back onto the floor and began laughing like an idiot.

How can this clumsy imbecile be dating Ryo? I mean, Ryo's just…himself! It's a surprise he hasn't already murdered him in cold blood when they were friends! Ryo is so serious and he is always pushing to be the best and Fubuki is, well, a lazy arse! He never takes anything seriously and half the time he is off playing retched tunes on his ukulele! Not to mention how much of a complete drama queen he is!

Could Ryo actually be attracted to this guy. Well, I guess opposites really do attract. Either that or Fabuki is a king in the bedroom. But, those thoughts aside. I guess even the heartless can love. Maybe there is someone out there for everyone, everyone but me that is. What am I saying? Fabuki and Ryo will never last, will they?

* * *

Johan's POV

* * *

I walked through the isles upon isles of students ,some giving strange and different glances as I walked past. I walked by a group of girls at a table who, once I had passed them, began gossiping among themselves. One even flashed a suggestive glance in my direction, which made me feel extremely uncomfortable so I kept on walking. I walked to a vacant table in the corner of the large lunchroom and placed my lunch sack down.

Letting my body slump down into my seat, I carefully unraveled the Renald's Wrap off my turkey and cheese sandwich, which was cut into small little sailboat shaped pieces, and slipped a few bites into my mouth. I noticed that some people around me had directed their conversations towards me, but I tried my hardest to not let it bother me. Still, a flood of uneasy stillness overcame my body.

Glancing over to the table next to me, I saw Judai and his eyes met mine. But, his eyes where not filled with his normal joyful expression, but instead with fear and shock. This made me even more anxious than before. They seemed to send me a message saying _If you don't move now, you're going to receive a huge arse beating._ I took the message in quickly and hastily began packing my lunch back into its sack. I stood up out of my seat and spun around, only to meet a huge mass blocking my path.

"That's our table." The boy growled angrily.

I froze in my steps, slowly scaling the large boy with my eyes. He was tan, fit, and about twice my size. The sleeves of his shirt had been torn off and he appeared to be dressed in some sort of military outfit. His thick, black hair was slicked back into tight cornrows and around his neck hung what looked like a dinosaur skull.

I felt my body begin to tremble and my knees near to the point of collapsing in. Before I knew it, I was beginning to hyperventilating in fear. "I-I didn't k-know" I stuttered, barely even able to speak.

"Look who we have that new kid from Language Arts class." A annoying voice snickered behind the larger boy.

"He was at our table, Manjoume." The larger boy replied

"Well, we just can't have that, now can we Kenzan? Why don't you show our little friend to a new table."

With that, the larger boy gripped onto the collar of my T-shirt, and began hoisting me up into the air. I could feel my feet being lifted of the ground, and began kicking them wildly in a frantic panic.

" Leave him alone, Kenzan" Someone had yelled from beyond my view.

"What's it to you if I bash his head in, Ryo?" He asked.

"Because, he hasn't even done anything wrong. Also, I thought our writer at lease had enough originality to not write in a fight scene in the second day of the story. I mean, who doesn't write a random fight in at inappropriate times throughout their story. "

" What the hell…?"

" What I am trying to say is, if you don't drop that boy now, I will come into your room while you sleep, and pour hot acid down your throat." Ryo growled.

Suddenly, I felt my body drop to the floor in a huge heap. Hitting my head against the floor, I scrambled into a confused state. The impact of my head with the cold tiles sent a blood curdling crack that bounced off every corner of the room. Everyone in the entire cafeteria was now quiet. They where all staring at me, my body laying pathetically on the lunch room floor, and the two older teens that where fighting behind me.

"Johan!" I heard someone scream, though, I wasn't able to see who had screamed because I was still dazed from my sudden shock and fall. I felt two hands prop my head on something and then rub their fingers across my cheeks, brushing the hair away from in front of them. "Johan, a-are you ok," said a soft voice.

I shook my head frantically, trying to regain my composure. "Shhh, don't strain yourself." A soothing voice cooed. I could feel their hand run across my forehead, brushing my bright blue bangs away. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. Two chocolate-brown orbs glowed above me and sparkle like honey. It wasn't long before I realized who the orbs belonged to.

"J-Judai?" I asked hazily, feeling my face begin to flutter red. It was him.

"What is it?" He asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"What are you–Uhhnn!" I cried, grabbing bundles of my hair in my hand, trying to control the constant throbbing of my head. The pain sent my eyes in a scrambled dash, looking left and right in a frenzy. To our left, a long-haired brunet was making a huge fuss over what had just happened, which obviously, he exaggerated. To our right, Sho was trying his best to fight off Manjoume, but seemed no match for the larger boy who just pushed him away every time he got relatively close.

"Johan!" Judai cried. He began brushing his fingers against the side of my temples as to sooth the head ache already raging inside of me. To no avail. My vision slowly became clouded and dusty. Like an enormous black vapour had completely seeped itself into everything. Shouts of students and teachers where now muffled in my ears. An unpleasant sensation cast across my body. I couldn't feel my hands or my feet and my legs were beginning to go numb.

I can't faint now! Not here! Not with Judai here. Not with him this close to me. Why can't I get him out of my head!

Ever since I was younger, I had a problem with fainting. Though, I was relatively healthy and built myself up as strong as possible, I still wasn't the toughest guy around. My mother just told me I had fragile bones, especially my skull. Even the smallest of bumps can send me in a day long head ache or even cause me to faint. These were one of those cases.

I could barely feel Judai's hand pat against my cheek, in an effort to wake me up. It was no use. I could feel my body quickly slipping away from what is reality and what was the dark horrid depths of my mind. Twisted in every way imaginable. I looked up at his concerned face and let out a sigh before letting my body fall into a deep state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Phredrik: That was a …weird chapter.**

**Me: Yah, I sort of hate this chapter for a few reasons. I feel like it's a little cheesy but….hey I am a little cheesy sometimes. Plus, I suck at proofreading and I always want to repeat word over and over again in my sentences. Like the sentence I _. Like**_ I could feelthat Blah blah bland_** then the sentence after**_ I soon HUBBADUBBADUBBA._

**Phredrik: It's ok, you will get better! Anywho, all that are reading this should drop a review!**

**Me: Yah! Let me know! Do you like it? Do you think it is to cheesy? what do you wanna see next? What's your favorite colour? Should I write a lemon into this story in one of the chapters?**


	7. Nightmares

Warning: This chapter contains some content that may be a little overwhelming for some readers. Read on at your own risk

* * *

Before reading: This is a draft of the chapter. I am not done proof reading it. I probably made a lot of mistakes cause I was on a roll and didn't care to slow down and read what I was actually writing. I wanted to post this so that people who wanted to read it now could. I will correct most, if not all mistakes and repost the chapter again. I just wanted to post it now since proofreading takes about 1 or more hours.

* * *

Review Response

* * *

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! Oh Mah Gawsh! I know four isn't that much for some people, but it is for me! I really love love love love hearing from you guys! Even if it is only "I liked it". I don't care how much or how little you have to say! JUST SAY IT!

To Alice2013: Poor poor Johan!

I am glad you think I am a good writer because this chapter was extremely hard to write.

I think it wouldn't be that hard to write a lemon…since my friends think I explain usual things in a sort of pornographic manner. Like eating.

Anyways, You wont have to wait long for the next chapter because I am already done with it and now I am having a friend proofread it with me. I was on a roll that day and I believe it was one of my better chapters. I really hope you like it!

Phredrik's Notes: Yah, she didn't realize at the time you would be reading this response, she would already be finished posting it and what not….shah oops.

* * *

To kitsune girl yuki: I will try to keep up with postings! Since it is summer it may range 1-3 chapters a week, depending on how long each chapter is!

I know how bad it feels to pass out. Especially the recovery and the head aches after! I would never wish that on Johan! Well, unless he really hurt Judai. If that happened then, DOWN WITH THE BEAST!

* * *

To theabridgedkuriboh: Hah, if only Judai had warned him.

Yah, I wrote them in as bullies. But have no fear, I know you will love their position in the plot as bullies by the end of the story. I have some pre-planned stuff waiting for those two.

* * *

To Anonymous :

Prepare your eyes. This is gonna be a long one.

First Question: What inspire you to write this story?

My Response: Well, this was a story I was writing for my friend Destiny. She graduated this year and I was rarely ever going to see her, so I'm writing her a fanfic and am making her plushies of Judai and Johan, two of our OTP's! I really wanted it to be something special. I went back and forth between story plots. One of the choices was of Judai and Johan becoming super heroes, but I soon ruled that out after realizing I couldn't carry on the story as long as I originally wanted. I really like when people write stories in an AU because I think it is a lot more interesting than the normal locations they would be at. With the normal locations, everyone already knows what all the buildings look like, but with this I could explain and alter it in any way I wanted. I really based it upon my experiences going to a private Christian school. I was always a different kid. At a young age I struggled with Sensory Disorder, ADHD, ADD, Dyslexia, and Aspergers. I didn't always get along with the most kids when I went to a public school because I was loud and outgoing. I always saw good in a person, no matter how wrong they may astray. Moving to a private school in 4th grade made things a little easier. People were nicer and the teachers always tried to help! But, when I started 8th grade, I discovered some things about myself. I hated being like everyone else. In a private school, a lot of people can look down on you because of your views or beliefs. I was a nerd who loved Yu-Gi-Oh, Dr. Who, Pokémon, Marvel, and other queer things. I was made fun of it a lot. But, I didn't let it bother me. I didn't want to be like anyone else at school. I outpoured my creativity onto paper with my art and into words with my singing, but I knew that wasn't enough. I wanted to change my appearance. I decided to cut my hair because no girl has short hair at our school. I wore make-up, which no one usually ever wore. I was for Gay Rights and other things my school wouldn't believe in. When I turned 14, I finally made my decision to gradually make my transformation into a Transgender. I found out I was also Asexual/ Pansexual. I thought all people were attractive but wasn't in any way comfortable with sexual relationships. If I was to every have a relationship, It would be based on personality instead of looks and gender. I am not at all the romantic type when it comes to myself. I can write about other couples, but just not me. I binder my chest and started not wearing make-up. I wore boxers and lowered my already low, raspy voice. Gender didn't bother me much. I didn't want to be known for being female with a great body, but for someone who is creative and funny and different. Different then everyone else in the entire school. I dyed my hair and bought a chest binder. I made sure I didn't rush to far into things because I didn't want to start a larger fuse with my school than I had already had lit. I wouldn't ever be able to do any of this if it wasn't for my small support group of friends and my mother. Though, I don't have many friends, I know they are a hells lot better than the ones I could have. They never judged me. Though not many and quiet shy, they impacted me so much! I could always go to my mother and tell her anything. She never judged me and helped me solve my problems. Enough of my cheesy, old sob story! I guess, the story is based on someone who tries to find their own self in a group of people who are against them and how one one person can save them from becoming lost in the mess! For the other half of the story. Well, I also watched a lot of cop shows…^^"

Also, the story above was not for me to get attention or pity in any way. I don't like when people pity me because it makes me feel weak. It is just the truth that I am not afraid to share. No seriously. No pity parties!

I am also glad you liked it cause I am kinda a spaz and always think people will think this is cheesy or unoriginal.

; - ; so long

I'll make the next one short and simple.

Question Two: What's a lemon?

My Response: It's when a writer writes in a scene where the two love interests descriptively do some love makin. So, pretty much porno for the fangirls! No offense fangirls. We all get the craves.

* * *

**Me: Yay, finally to the chapters I really want to write. The next few chapters are gonna be friggin awesome!**

**Phredrik: And now that it's summer, you finally have time to write!**

**Me: Yup, I wish it wasn't so hot. I miss my friends, though.**

**Phredrik: Well, you do see Lilly every other week and your other friends at play. Plus, you do have your cosplay party to plan.**

**Me: AH! You're right! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

On another quick note. Some of my friends had asked what a parlour room was. I guess, people normally call it a living room. It is just a room for sitting filled with a sofa and sometimes a television or bookshelf. There are two different kinds of parlour rooms, I guess. One is like a waiting room in a doctor's office. The other is a living room or I believe another name for it is a day room. Just to clear things up.

* * *

**Judai's POV**

* * *

I was alone. Sitting in the middle of a large room. No one was here but me. Only the sound of my heart beating loudly in my chest was audible, which kept itself in time with the old grandfather clock in the corner.

I frantically looked around the room, which seemed somehow familiar to me. The room was completely empty except for the huge grandfather clock. But, It seemed as if it was once filled with beautiful furniture. A black leather couch used to sit in the middle of the room. A huge bookcase used to be in the corner of the room, opposite from the old grandfather clock. The furniture seemed to appear once I figured what used to be there. Two lazy boy recliners. A vintage coffee table. A large red rug that sprawled across the room. Until, every piece of furniture had reappeared.

This was impossible. No way could I actually be here. We sold this house once our family split. All the furniture was either sold or spread out among my parent's houses. But, there I was, sitting in the middle of the old, adorned room. Everything was back to the way it originally was, except for one thing, my family. I had to find them.

I walked through a doorway into a large kitchen. By the sink was my mother, baking dinner like she always used too. I could smell the sweet aroma of her homemade Mac & Cheese. My mother had the best cooking in the world. She would always make us enormous dinners when we were younger. All of our neighbors where worried by the way she feed us, that we would be the size of boulders when we grew up. But, when my parents split, she lost all interest in cooking. She usually hid out in her room all day, crying and drinking her problems away. Those days she was changed completely.

But, this was really her. It was her in all of her joyous beauty. Smiling ear to ear like she used to. She had no worries to fill her head. Seeing her like this filled me with content. I knew that when she died, she didn't die happy. She died with drugs, alcohol, and worry. Worry that she would leave two young boys alone in the huge terrifying world. Alone with their raging drunk father.

I staggered into the next room, my father's office. He was sitting at his desk working on a stack of large papers. He looked slightly annoyed, he alway hated doing paperwork. But, he never complained. He knew it was his job and that if he wanted to provide for his family he had to make a few sacrifices.

"Daddy!" I heard a little boy scream. He came barging into the room, bare naked and clutching tightly to an old teddy bear. My father caught the boy bundled him up into his arm. He ran his large fingers through the boys messy brown hair and let out a strong laugh.

"Isaac, would you please take Judai up to his bath." I heard my mother call from the kitchen.

"Sure thing, sweetie!" He called to her, then turned back to the little boy in his arms. "Lets go, Judai." He pulled open a door that lead to the stairway and began making his journey up them. I unconsciously followed them up the stairs into a small bathroom. In the bathroom was a large tub filled with warm water. Sitting in that tub was another brunet that looked almost identical to the one in my fathers arms, though, looking slightly older. He was barely recognizable, face bright red and crying his lungs out. Haou never cried anymore. He didn't even cry at my mothers funeral. He just sat there staring at the ground with an emotionless expression.

My father set the little boy in his arms down into the tub, where he began giggling and splashing around in the tub water.

" For looking almost exactly the same, you sure do cry a lot more than Judai does, don't you Haou." My father said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, the tub water turned into a sickly black coloured vapour that stretched up the walls of the bathroom. The floor began to disintegrate under my feet. I couldn't think to do anything but let out a heart wrenching scream, but nothing audible came from my mouth. My hands covered my eyes in fear of what would happen next.

When I opened them, I was back in the parlour room, but things where different. Furniture had been worn and overturned and the curtains that used to be draping over the windows where now torn into bits and scattered across the floor. In the middle of the room was my mother and father. They where deeply enveloped in another one of their heated arguments. Tears filled my mothers eyes and the stench of vodka lingered in the room. Behind the doorway, I saw the two young brunets clinging to each other, tears filled their eyes. I tried to walk over to them, but something had caught my leg before I could take a step. The black vapour was back and it was wrapping itself around my leg.

I tried to shake my leg free of the liquid , but it just stretched up my leg further. It began forming a large hole in the center of the parlour room, where my parents stood. I cried out for them as they were sucked into the large black hole ,but they could not hear me.

Suddenly, I felt the vapour begin to tug me forward into the black hole. In a frenzy, I dug my nails into the wood floors, trying to pull myself from its grasp. But, the vapour was far to strong for me, and pulled me into the hole. I screamed out for help, clutching the side of the hole. In an instant, I felt a hand clutch around my wrist tightly.

"Judai." I heard a light voice whisper. I looked up to see the face of my brother smiling down at me. He clutched tightly onto my wrist, holding me above the black hole. I saw dark tears the colour of blood fill his eyes. One rolled down his face and fell onto my cheek. The tear splattered across my cheek and dripped slowly onto my neck. My brothers happy face soon turned to one of discussed and betrayal. His face scared me. It terrorized me right down to the bone.

"Haou?" I uttered. But, he didn't respond. His face was dark and filled with hatred. His amber eyes set aflame with an evil spirit. I felt his hand loosening its grip on my wrist. "Haou!" I called out to him as he slowly let go of my wrist. I fell into the deep hole, tears quickly filling my eyes.

* * *

When I reopened my eyes, I wasn't in the house anymore. I was now sitting up in my own bed in my own trashy room. I could hear a woman screaming for downstairs and object being thrown against the wall it a feverish rage. I sprung out of my bed and raced down the stares to see what all the commotion was about.

The parlour room was littered with bottled of wine, which spilt out onto the old gray carpet. Some bottles were broke and half and covered in blood and others chipped or damaged severely. I heard footsteps beginning making their way towards the room and hid behind the door frame, in fear of who it may be. Out of the room bursted out a large drunk man, who was clutching his hands in anger. I hadn't seen the man before ,but with just one look, I knew he was trouble.

Behind him, Cecile, who was choking over her tears and chasing after the man who was headed towards the door. She grabbed his shoulder before he barged out the door, but he slapped her face and sent her flying into the floor.

"Stop!" I screamed before even thinking. The man quickly turned and flashed a sharp glare at me, which sent chills through my body. I stood my ground, in fear he may harm Cecile even more if I didn't do anything.

"You little shit!" He growled under his breath. Then, began walking angrily in my direction. In a panic, I began stumbling back up the stares. He kept progressing towards me. I turned and bolted up the stairs into my room and locked the door behind me. But, I could still hear the man angrily stomping up the old staircase, almost breaking the stair panels with each step.

"What are you doing?" I heard my brother growl angrily outside the door of my room. The man didn't reply, but instead, I heard a blood curdling scream of pain escape from my brothers lips as he was thrown against the side of the wall.

The door was no match for the man. He broke it down with one swift slam of the elbow. He saw me, hurdled up in a ball in the corner; trembling in fear. He grabbed me by my neck and threw me onto my bed. Then, climbed on top of me and began touching me in the most horrible way possible. He fondled my sensitive areas so gruffly, it sent sharp pains all throughout my body. My legs began to go numb as the man fumbled with my pant's belt. Finally, he unhooked it and angrily pulled it from me. Then, in a quick motion, wrapping them around my wrists so I couldn't move them. Tears filled my eyes as the man began tugging on my zipper and slowly removing my pants. It was the worst feeling I had ever experienced. It sent a burning sensation all throughout my body. It felt dirty and unnatural. I just wanted him to stop. He can beat me all he wants, just stop this torture. Anything but this.

Suddenly, the pain of his harsh fingers stopped. There was no burning sensation in my pants anymore. I couldn't feel his rough body on top of mine. But, instead a warm pair of arms wrapping themselves around my chest.

" Shhh, Judai. It's ok." A soft voice cooed, wiping the hot tears from my eyes." I'm here. I wont let them hurt you."

"J-Johan." I unconsciously uttered. I looked up to see his beautiful face, muzzled into the side of my neck. I could feel his soft lips, separating slightly as he starting nipping lightly at my neck, causing me to let out a muffled moan.

"Uhnn– Johan." I moaned as his hand began to slid down my stomach. But, this feeling was different then the one from before. It didn't feel dirty and uncomfortable. But, it felt almost…good. No, it felt amazing.

Wait, no it doesn't! It can't! This is Johan! It is a guy! He is touching in ways no one else has! How could I possibly be enjoying this. This is wrong and I'm underaged! This has to be a dream. But, why can't I wake up. I want to wake up, don't I? Then again, it feels so goo– What am I saying? No it doesn't! It doesn't feel good! Wake up you idiot! Wake up! Wake up!

* * *

I could barely breathe. There was a sharp pain in my chest that left me in a panting panic. Everything was gone in an intent. Johan was gone. He wasn't pleasuring my body anymore, but instead, was sleeping on a large medical bed in the nurses office.

I gripped the armrests of the green chair I was sitting in, realizing that I must have dozed off while waiting for Johan to recover from his unconscious state. I glanced at the clock above the doorway.

"Wow, it's almost three." I whispered under my breath." I never thought I would spend half of my school day in a waiting room, worrying over some guy I had just met a few hours ago." I let out a long sigh and looked back at Johan.

He was so calm when he slept. Though, being unconscious, he looked as if he was in control of everything around him. I wish I was more like him. I was never in control of anything, not even my actions. I never rationalized any of my actions. I just did them.

Suddenly, my thought process was interrupted by a loud ringing sound coming over the intercom. Then, Nurse Emi came into the small room.

"Judai, your mother is here to pick you up." She said nicely.

"M-my mother?" I asked a bit puzzled.

"Yes, she is your mother, is she not?"

"Cecile," I said with a pause," Is not my mother."

"Oh, I am sorry! I had no clue." She said frantically, worried that she had offended me.

"It is fine." I said plainly, picking up my messenger back from the side of my chair then walking towards the door. " Will Johan be alright"?

" Oh, yes! I am sure he will be back and running by the beginning of tomorrow. I already called his parents and they said not to worry, they are on their way to pick him up."

I just nodded and pulled out a small, folded sheet of paper out of my bag and place it on the counter. With that, I walked out of the nurses office and made my way out of the school.

* * *

"How was your day at school, Judai?" She asked.

"It was fine, Cecile." I lied, drumming my fingers on the door of the car. I couldn't tell her what really happened today. I was just happy she was sober and not cleaning feverishly. I couldn't break her spirit with any bad news.

* * *

Images of the dream ran through my head the rest of the day. Images of my family and how happy they all where. Images of my parents fitting and the fear in our eyes. Images of the vodka covered parlour room and crying Cecile. Images of that man. That horrid, disgusting man. How much pain he caused me in those few seconds.

Images of Johan. How beautiful he was. I can't lie to myself anymore. I was attracted to him. I wanted to be with him even though I only just met him. I could feel it. I could feel he was the one. But, that s stupid, right? I'm not a school girl! I can't be ogling over this guy, even if I was attracted to him. Plus, I had a reputation to keep. I can't just throw myself in a whim after some boy I only just met.

But, no matter how much I scolded myself for think so. I knew it in my gut, he was the one.

* * *

**Me: I feel so girly writing this chapie. D:**

**Phredrik: It's ok. It's for the fangirls!**

**Me: Yup, for the fangirls. Ehehehe**

**Phredrik: Anyways, drop a review if you please or Ryo will come in your room while you sleep and pour hot acid down your throat!**


	8. Charms & Lockets

Review Response

* * *

To** theabridgedkuriboh**: Gosh, I love giving you responses because you always review on every chapter

Yah, his home life sucked dirt balls, but at least it was decent when they where really young children.

That man was disgusting! I am glad I never head a dream like that. At lease Johan was there to make it better!

Haou's life sucked too, but he held a little more of a grudge on his parents then Judai did.

* * *

To** BTRHenderson31**: Do you need a good recommendation for a Ears, Nose, and Throat doctor. I am sure he can help you with any eardrum problems your friend might have caused.

I am glad you liked the chapter because it was my favorite chapter so far also!

* * *

To** Alice2013** : Yay, I love giving you responses also because you review on every chapter!

I was kinda sad because I wasn't able to post the chapter the night before I did. I believe they were working on the site.

I am glad you like it and I promise to write more. I want this to prolong as long as possible without it getting cheesy and annoying.

Though, Johan and Judai both have uke qualities, Johan has more of a reasoning skill and would always be there to help Judai figure out his problems. Johan is a little more selfless then Judai and will always be there for him. He is also slightly bigger than Judai. and most shippers label him as more of a flirt.

I will keep writing as much as possible!

* * *

To** Anonymous** : Hahaha! Yah, better get that safety lock on if you look up things like that! Thanks for telling me! I didn't proof read that chapter since I was to lazy and I probably made more mistakes. I always make mistakes like a or an, then or than, or where and were. I make them usually because I type way to fast!

* * *

**Me: It's raining outside and rain always helps me write.**

**Phredrik: So, this chapter will be really good?**

**Me: Can't promise you anything.**

**Phredrik: Well, do we at lease get to see where Judai works?**

**Me: Next Chapter**

**Phredrik: Ugh! Well, I hope you like the chapter! Drop a review! It will make her really really happy!**

* * *

I DIDN'T PROOF READ THIS CHAPTER EITHER…JUST LETING YOU KNOW

* * *

**Johan's POV**

* * *

I could sense the feeling beginning to return to my body slowly. My fingers. My feet. My face. Until, my eyes finally fluttered open. _Ah, the damn light! _I brought my hand up to my eyes to block the lights that blinded my vision.

"W-where am I ?" I said when my eyes finally adjusted.

"You're in the nurses office, sweetie."said a soft voice which made me jump in surprise. In the doorway of the room was a pretty, young woman dressed in a baby blue nurses coat. Her hair was wrapped up loosely in a bun and her bangs sprawled carelessly across her forehead which gave her a sweet motherly look. In her hand, she held a pink clipboard with papers and blue sticky notes scattered across it. "I'm Nurse Emi. " She said with a smile.

_Nurses office? Why am I in the nurses office? Did I really get pummeled so hard that they had to send me here? Why can't I remember what happened?_

"A young boy carried you here," She put her clipboard on the table and began scribbling things down on it" Apparently, you had fainted in the cafeteria when some confrontation broke out. You are lucky that boy pulled you away from the fight before things got worse.

It was all coming back to me now. The cafeteria. Kenzan, the brick wall of a man. The fight. Me, pathetically passing out in the middle of the floor and Judai carrying me all the way to the nurses office because I was to weak to even do that. God, he probably thinks I am a idiot now. Judai…

"Wait, Judai!" I yelled in a panic. My heart was now racing laps in my chest.

"Don't worry, Johan." She said calmly," His foster-mother came to pick him up while you where asleep.

"Foster mother?" Judai has a foster-mother? Wait, does that mean Judai is an orphan? Or, maybe his parents just can't take care of him.

"Yes, Cecile is her name. Judai never told you?"

"No."

"Oh, that's weird. Judai is usually pretty open with new people." She replied with a slight tone of worry hidden in her voice.

"Really? He didn't seem that way when I met him. Maybe he's sick."

"Sick?" She shrieked in fear. " In all my years of being a school nurse, Judai has never gotten sick once! No, this can't be good! I knew his uncanny ability to avoid illness wouldn't last him forever." She paced back and forth across the room. "He missed his annual vaccination this month! Or, maybe its allergies. How high is the pollen count? Streptococcus Pharyngitis? Chicken Pocks? Conjunctivitis?

"I-I'm sure he's fine, Ma`am. He probably needs more sleep. You know, us teens and are hormones." I reassured her.

" You are probably right," She said with a sigh." Anyways, your family is waiting in the office for you. I will go tell them you are ready to go once they finish filling out the paperwork."She began walking out the door.

"Ok, thank you Nurse Emi." I said with a smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot," She caught herself." Someone left you a note on the counter. If I were you, I would read it." She winked as if she knew something that I didn't. With that, she walked out of the room and down the long hallway towards the office.

" A note?" I said while swinging my feet ocher the side of the nurses bed. Hoisting myself off the bed, I walked over the counter and snatched the note up in my hand. When I picked it up, something small and shiny caught my attention. It had fallen out of the note and was now lying on the floor. I bent down the get a closer look at the object. "What? It can't be" I said. Nervously, I snatched up the silver charm and hastily tucked it into a hidden pocket inside of my jacket.

Suddenly, I was distracted by the distant sound of my mother calling my name. I quickly shoves the note into my pants pocket and walked towards to door.

I was about to make my way down the hallway, when I was impacted by a short force that made my stagger back a few steps. I could feel my sisters sobs begin to soak into my t-shirt and left a warm, wet sensation on my stomach. I wrapped my arms around the small child and pulled her up onto my waist. She wrapped her legs around my hips as best as she could manage and clung tightly to the collar of my jacket.

"J-Johan!" She sobbed into my shoulder. I ran my fingers across her back in an effort to calm the child. She was so young a innocent. I couldn't stand seeing her cry like this.

"Shhh." I whispered in her ear. Her sobs progressively became quitter and quitter. Until, they were silently muffled in my shoulder.

"Johan?" My mother cried. She raced down the hallways and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Are you ok, Sweetie?" She whined. " Are you hurt? Do you have a fever? Who did this to you? I swear, I will hunt them die and kill them with a rusty butter knife!" She squeezed me tighter in fear.

"Mom!" I pushed her from me so she wouldn't suffocate the little one who I cradled in my arms. "Mom I am fine. You don't need to worry."

"Don't need to worry." She yelled," I am a mother! It's my job to worry!" She grabbed me by the ear and began pulling me into the office and out the doorway. She pulled me towards a shiny navy Porsche the parking lot. She angrily pulled open the door of the expensive convertible and shoved me, by my ear, inside the car.

"Wow, when did we–"

"Your fathers new job allows him to rent out cars like this. The company pays for all the cars expenses. So, if you mess up anything in this car, you are dead." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"Wow, what is dad the Vice President of? Google?,"

My mother didn't reply to my sneer remark. She grabbed Ruth from my arms and placed her in her costume made car seat and then took her seat in the front, next to me. She grabbed the stick and sifted it into gear, which, I didn't even know she knew how to work.

The car ride was like one I had never experienced before. I could feel the warm breeze brush across my cheeks and fill them with warmth. My hair blew around in the wind and wildly matted together. Best of all was when we drove under a batch of trees. Looking up the undersides of the trees gave them a fairy tale sort of appearance.

* * *

I flung open the door of my room and dropped my bag in front of the doorway. I quickly pulled the note out of my pants back pocket and spread it out across my palm.

"From Judai?" I read. Judai wrote me a letter. I opened up the note and continued reading.

_Hey, Johan! I hope you are feeling better by the time you read this note. I was pretty worried when you passed out like that. Manjoume and Kenzan can be jerks most the time so don't take it personal. Anyways, I was wondering if you still wanted to duel some time? I am free tomorrow after work. I get off at around 3. We could meet at the park if you want. I am sure you have a phone. So, I will leave my number below. On one last note, I noticed that when you fainted you dropped a small locket on the floor. I picked it up, not realizing whom it belonged to. When I saw the girl inside the locket I released it must have been yours because she looked so similar to yourself. It must be your mother or something. _

_1800-ThisIs-ALigit-Number_

_~Judai Yuki_

I slowly pulled the charm out from the hidden pocket in my leather jacket and opened the locket. I looked down at a lovely face of a young woman who looked similar to myself. Her bright teal hair was pulled back into a loose braid which was intertwined with flowers and her sea green eyes shone like gems. She was dressed in a flowy white sundress which brought out her flawless complexion.

I remember when this picture was taken. It was late spring, about three years ago, my sister always had a way of making everyone around her smile. Her smile was contagious. We were having a picnic in a field with our parents. My mother had laced wild flowers into her hair as she set out the plates. She was so smart and had the best advise for any problem one may face. She never disrespected our parents. She was the child every parent wanted to have. Unlike the disheveled mess that the rest of us were.

But, her life was short. When my sister was only eighteen, she died in a horrific hit and run accident. She was playing catch with me in our yard. I had lost control of my throw and it flew into the middle of the street. The road next to our house usually wasn't a busy one, so she went out in the street the obtain the ball. But, out of nowhere a speeding car jolted around the curb at my sister. I tried to scream but something held me back. It was too late, when she bent over the get the hall, the driver had done its work. My sisters insides were now scattered across the street.

Tears filled my eyes and obscured the gruesome scene. A hoarse scream escaped from my voice. In a panic, the driver spun his car in reverse and then speed away in the opposite direction. I chanced after the man. Pushing my legs as far as they could run ,but I only made it till the seconds block. By then he was gone. Tears were now stinging my face and I could feel my knees giving way. I fell to my knees and covered my face in my hands.

That day I swore to find whoever killed my sister and make sure he gets the long overdue payment he deserves. He killed the most precious being in the entire world. God's gift to our family was suddenly torn from us. She has such a bright future and now it is all gone. She was practically The Second Coming, for God's sake!

But, my vow was now forgotten. I realized that my attempts to catch up with the man were futile. There was no way I would actually find the man. I didn't even get a clear view of his face. When we moved, I decided it was time to let it go. Finally, three years after her death, I let it go. I never really forgave the man for killing my sister though. My sister was twice the man he would have ever been.

I gripped the charm tightly in may hand and held it to my chest. _If it wasn't for Judai I would have lost this forever. I would have died if that were to happen. I must thank him._ I looked back at the note that was still lying in my palm. _He left his number. Maybe I should call him._

I grabbed my phone that was resting on the frame of my bed and began punching in the number at the bottom of the note. I saved the boy's number and then pushed the call button. It rang. And rang. And rang. And rang some more. With every ring I could feel a large lump forming in my chest. What if he isn't home? What if he accidentally gave me the wrong number? What if he purposely gave me the wrong number?

Then, after about the twelve ring, he answered. "Hello?" I heard a groggy voice answer. It sounded as if he had just woken up from a long needed nap.

"Hey, Judai?" I said nervously. I never was good at talking on the phone. I found it a lot easier to talk to the person face to face then over some wireless device, miles apart from each other.

Yah, this is Johan; right?" He yawned.

"Oh, did I wake you up or something? I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep if you–."

"Dude," He laughed," It's fine. I'm just glad you are ok! What happened back there?"

"Oh," I said, nervously cupping the end of the phone with my hand so I wouldn't breathe into it loudly. My heart was already heedlessly thumping inside of my chest. It was above me why I always felt this way when I was around, or in this case, just talking to the boy. I had no clue why he was so special to me, but he was. There is no ignoring that. My bare feet began intertwining with each other as I began to speak again. " It's nothing to unusual for me. It sometimes happens in situations like that. I get stressed or scared and I just collapse. It used to happen a lot more when I was little, but lately it has happened more often. It must be stress from the move."

"Did you find the locket you dropped?"

"Oh, yah. Thanks for picking that up. You don't know it ,but it really means a lot to me"

"If you don't mind me asking. Who's the girl?"

I was silent. The lump in my stomach grew twice in side and began making its way up my throat. I can't tell him. Not yet. I don't want him to pity me.

"Uh, you don't have to answer if you aren't comfortable. Sorry for asking."

"It's fine." I said in a hushed voice. A slight tension was now rising up between our conversation. I knew Judai could feel it to. He changed the subject as soon as he got the chance.

"So, about that duel," He chimed, " Are you free tomorrow?"

"Uh, s-sure." I scrambled.

"Great! I'll meet you at the park at, lets say, 3:30?"

"Y-yah that's great! I'll be there."

"Well, I gotta go! Nice talking to ya Johan."

"B-bye." I croaked.

Then he hung up. That was the end of our conversation. A normal conversation, but it somehow felt more than that. It was like it was the beginning of something that neither Judai or I could control, or deny for that matter. I couldn't deny that the entire time I was on the phone with him, I was a nervous ticking time-bomb. Every time I see him my heart races and I can't help but not be right next to him.

I placed my phone back on my bed frame and fell back into bet. I hadn't noticed how tired I was from that days events. So many things had happened and I just wanted to go to sleep. And I did. I didn't even care to eat supper or even change my clothes. I just wanted it to be tomorrow. I just wanted to be with Judai again.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter and for it taking so long to post. I was really busy this week with having play practice and crap. I also sort of got asked out and I am kinda confused because I don't really like him and my best friend does. I'm in a weird love triangle. I like my best friend. She like this one guy. That guy likes me. I am screwed.**

**Phredrik: No one cares about your problems *Throws cans at her***

**Me: ; - ; …ow**

**Phredrik: Sorry, it's the truth.**

**Me: Can someone give me some reviews to help me feel better**


	9. Leaky Faucets

Review Time…I love Review Time

* * *

To **theabridgedkuriboh**: I wanted to make it a bit more gruesome, but I was lazy. Haha. Sort of a date, but if I know these two, they will probably screw it up in some way.

* * *

To **LinkinParkTheKillersFan**: Yay, account! I actually am going a lot slower than I normally type. Ehe^^" I usually typo non-stop. On an old game called TinierMe I was known as the Typo Master! But, thanks for the help! I will make sure to keep up with the story!

* * *

To **BTRHenderson31**: DAWH, they are so adorable. It's ok, we are all a bit of a crazed yaoi fangirl sometimes. Maybe your friend needs a mute though. Like for a trumpet.

* * *

To **Alice2013** : Hi,

I like to write like this too.

No problem, I love writing reviews!

I am glad you liked the chapter.

I can't wait for everyone to read it.

Chica-Chica-Check Ya Later Homoskillet!

DJ Phredrik le PhabulousMcDrizzleFoxyLoxyCardboardBoxyFineArseMad ness

* * *

**Phredrik: Finally, I have waited for this chapter! Where does Judai work!**

**Me: I have been waiting to write this chapter also.**

**Phredrik: So it will be good.**

**Me: I will try to make it. Sorry about this chapter taking SO long. My computer broke!**

**Phredrik: So leave a review. See you after the story, Lovelies!**

* * *

**Judai's Pov**

* * *

I'm here again. All of it's back. He's back. The pain and fear are back. But, something is different. I can feel it this time, but I can't focus on that now. He is touching me again. I have to get away!

I tried to pull my body away from the cruel man, to no avail. my attempts had now left me in an uncomfortable position. My body was half-ass up on the headboard of my bed. Tears still flooded my eyes, but I could still se something in the doorway of my room. Something was not there before. It was Haou. He was standing in my doorway cradling Joyce who eyes were filled with tears. Haou's weren't ,but instead filled with hate and betrayal.

I tried to scream out for him, but something blocked all air from filling my lungs. Why does he keep looking at me like that? It's not like this is my fault. He blames everything on me. None of this is my fault!

"Haou!" I screamed.

"You foul." He gritted his teeth together.

"What?" I said astonished.

"It's your fault all of this is happening. You brought this upon yourself!"

The man was gone. He was no longer committing his vulgar acts upon me. It was just me and Haou.

"How is it my fault."

"Because you never stop for just one second to think before you do something. You are always acting selfishly! Don't you ever stop and think about others?" He hissed.

"Brother?"

"I'm not your brother."

I could feel tears larger tears beginning to form. The room started spinning and making me nauseous. He was right. I'm such an idiot! Why can't I ever change!

"Judai." Something whispered in my ear.

* * *

I'm awake now. Images of terror were now replaced by my old worn down bedroom. Johan? That voice. It had to be. I turned my head over my shoulder and looked at the alarm clock sitting on my dresser.

"8:45!" I shot out of bed. "How am I supposed to be there in fifteen minutes!" I ran to my dresses and heedlessly pulled out my work uniform and slipped it on over my head. I pulled out a black pair of skinny jeans that were almost two sizes to large and hastily slipped them on. I had no time to shower, so I spayed about half the can of Axe body spray on myself.

Obviously, that wasn't a smart idea because now I could barely breathe. The smell was so strong it left me gasping for clean hair. But, I had no time to catch my breath. I ruffled my long chocolate locks to at lease make them look decent. Then, sprinted down the stairs, skipping every other step to save me time. Once down stairs, I bursted through the kitchen and made my way towards the door. Cecile tried to wave at me to get my attention, but I just gave her a half-assed wave in response. I grabbed my old, worn-down covers and I was off.

I raced down the side-walk as fast as my legs could carry me, trying to pull on my converses as I ran. I clumsily ran into mail boxes and brushed against street signs as I sprinted down the street. Faster. Faster. I ran until my legs couldn't pick up any more speed then they already had. A shock of pain suddenly rippled up my leg and caused me to lose my footing, only for a second. I couldn't stop now! If I was late again I would lose my job! I regained my composure and stumbled down the sidewalk. With every step, I could feel a jolt of pain stream through my leg, but that didn't stop me.

One block. Two blocks. Three Blocks. They all went by so fast until finally, I could see the building with the big red and yellow letters that read "Jew's for Jesus" plastered on the front. I ran through the parking lot of the store and bursted through the front door.

Smack! I fumbled back onto the floor and stared up at the large man I collided with. It was Jim Cook, the manager of the store, and he did NOT look happy.

"You're late, Yuki." He growled, shifting his hat up with his index finger, reviling his dark teal eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Jim! M-m-my alarm clock didn't go off and—"

"If I where you, mate. I would be getting to work and not be babbling about what you did and didn't do.

"Right away!" I almost yelled in a panick. I grabbed my name tag off the counter and slide behind the cash register into a small stool sitting behind it. I tilted the stool forward and propped my elbows up on the counter, letting my head hang down between my shoulders. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with anyone in the store today. But, when am I ever ready to deal with the annoying, snobby Preacher's kids that usually shop at this store.

To my right, I could see Edo and a plump looking old lady discussing something in the corner of the store. He was holding up an itchy looking wool sweater with a bright purple cross knitted across the front. The lady seemed to be carrying on something about the fabric being to harsh on her skin and if they made the sweater in a different material. Edo was standing there, nodding and trying to calm the lady; but you could sense he was putting on an act. If you knew the real Edo, you knew that he really wanted to drop kick the lady at any moment. But, he was good at putting on a little show to rip off some poor fellow. He was born into a family of relaters, car salesmen, and spokes models and caught on the trait at a young age.

The lady grabbed the sweater and began walking towards the dressing room. Once the lady was out of sight, Edo began making his way towards the counter where I was sitting. He face now revealing his true emotions. Boredom. He slouched his body over the counter and let out a loud groan. He laid there motionless for a few seconds, so I shoves his body off the counter with the heel of my foot.

"Hey, don't be so pushy!"

"Don't be such a lazy fat are." I hissed back.

"Hey, someone's in a grouch mood," Edo teased, poking my cheek repeatedly with his index finger," Did your boyfriend break up with you or something."

"Shut up." I growled, pushing his finger away from my face.

"Hey, calm it down. I was just kidding. You don't have to be so ass tickled about it."

"Ass tickled?"

"I don't like the term butt hurt. Ok?"

"Whatever." I snarled, grabbing a magazine from the corner of my desk. It was some magazine on how the Lord can fix your problems and how you are on the wrong path if you aren't doing God's will. Great. I already have enough of people telling me how worthless and in need of help I am. Now I have to be filled in a store with consent reminders on how I need to change my evil ways. Ok, God. I understand! You want me to fix my life. You don't need to keep sending me all of these friggin signs!

The rest of the day wasn't very busy. I had to take care of most of the costumers that came in the store that day because of Edo making constant excuses why he was too busy to take care of them. It was finally almost time for my shift to get over and for me to meet up with Johan. I was so excited I couldn't even keep it under control. I excitedly tapped a pair of pencils against the counter table to try to control my emotions.

Jewish Ninja Star No Jitsu!" Edo screamed. Suddenly, I could feel a sharp pain shoot though my arse. I felt my hand brush across something metallic and I ripped it out of my right cheek. To my surprise, it was a Jewish star, hooked onto the end of a necklace.

"Why did you throw this at my ass?" I yelled. Edo just laughed.

Suddenly, the door bell "Dinged" indicating a new costumer coming into the store.

" Hey, whose the hot one?" Edo nudged my shoulder. I looked up to see a young figure standing in the doorway of the store.

"Judai?"

* * *

Drip. Tick. Drip. Tick. Drip. Tick.

"Johan, are you going to spend all day staring at that leaky faucet? Get up and do something! Go outside or at least help me make lunch." My mother nagged.

I lazily pulled myself out from the chair I had been lounging in and drug myself towards the kitchen sink, eyes still locked on the leaky faucet.

"Or you could even pull out you fathers tool box and fix that faucet." She said while pulling out random fruits and vegetables from the fridge. But, I kept walking. I barely even paid attention to her. All of my focus was zoned in on the dripping faucet.

Drip. Tick. Drip. Tick. Drip! Tick! Drip! Tick!

"Stop!" I screamed. I grabbed the mouth of the sink and with my palm to block the water, had shaking feverishly.

"Johan, what are you doing?" My mother shrieked. She dropped a bowl of fruit on the floor and it splattered across the ground.

I could feel a strong knot beginning to from inside of my stomach and push its way up my chest. I clutched the sink tighter in my hand until my knuckles began turning white. I could feel my head slowly lower into the bottom on the sink, the lump now traveling into my throat. Sweat rolled down my forehead and slide down my neck. I could feel it began to dampen my shirt.

I can't hold it anymore. It's on my tongue. The taste is so abhorrent it was hard to even keep my mouth shut. Which I didn't. I leaned father into the sink and emptied out all of my previous breakfast. Repeatedly. Until, I was only spitting out yellowish bile which burnt the back of my throat and nostrils.

The throbbing in my head is back and it is worse than normal. But, this time I am not fainting. I am strong and I can control this, or at least for a while. I pulled my head out of the sink and gripped the side of the counter. My mother began to frantically make her way towards me ,but I put my hand out to hold her back incase I may feel something coming up my throat again.

"I…am fine." I said between gasps for air. I fell back down into my chair and closed my eyes, carefully breathing in and out to reduce nausea. "I'm gonna go to CVS and get some ibuprofen." I mumbled under my breath. I snatched up a bundle of cash that was sitting on the island counter and stuffed it into my jean pocket. My mother didn't do anything to stop me. Though, she was severely over protective, she knew to leave me be when I have another one of my common fits.

I pulled a pair of boot over my sock covered feet and grabbed my backpack from beside me. Then, pushing the front door open I slung the backpack over my shoulders and walked out onto our driveway.

The store was finally in view. The walk had been a lot longer then I had first estimated. My ankles were beginning to cramp and I could feel the skin on my feet slowly rub against the edges of my boots, slowly forming painful blisters. The pain in my feet was distracting me from the throbbing pain in my brain and the stinging sensation from the bile in my throat.

I pushed open the door to the placid, little store and turned to the nearest shelf of neatly ordered pill bottles. Antihistamine, Anti-inflammatory, Antitussive Syrup, Cortisone Cream, Penicillin, Peptic Syrup. They all went in alphabetical order down the long isle of pills. I was about the grab for the jar of ibuprofen when, suddenly, a jolt of pain shot through my head; causing my to drop onto my knees and clutch my head in pain.

"Sir, a-are you alright?" A sweet voice asked.

"Y-yah," I looked up at the young blondes face," I just came here for some pain-killers. Migraines a bitch."

"I can help you with that!" She chimed and pulled out a bottle from the top of the shelfs. She handed me the bottle of Excedrin. "Whenever I get migraines this is what I always use. I always look like hell when I get migraines, but you carry yourself pretty well. Your complexion is just wonderful, and your hair! What shampoo do you use? The colour is so rich and vibrant. It complements your eyes so well! Oh, and I love your shirt! It bothers me so much when guys don't know how to match and colab their clothes."

"Uh, yah." I said, not really knowing how to reply.

"Your total is $4.00. You look really familiar. Hey, are you that new kid who was hanging around Judai all day yesterday?"

"So, you know Judai?" I dropped a few crumbled dollars on the counter.

"Oh, I guess you could say he is old flame."

"So, you guys dated?"

"Dated? Heavens no. Judai is a good guy and all, but he isn't exactly "boyfriend material". He isn't interested in relationships at all. I don't even know how Rei got him to agree to go out with her. He never is really committed to dating like he is to his little duel monsters. You know he talks to his cards? He even thinks they can talk back! I tried to hook up with him once, but he couldn't even take a hint. I'm not even sure if he likes girls—."

"Really?" I cut her off, seeming more eager than I hoped.

"Y-yah." She fumbled." Why?"

"Oh, he just didn't seem like he was ,you know, playing for the other team." I recovered.

"I'm not sure about it yet! Promise not to tell anyone. If Judai found out I was spreading rumors about him, he would kill me. I'm Asuka, by the way."

"I'm Johan, and don't worry about it. Judai's my friend. Anyways, I gotta go. Thanks for the help." I grabbed the bottle of Excedrin and began heading out the door. Wait. "Do you have any chocolates, by any chance?"

"Oh, for someone special?" She cooed.

"Not exactly, but I guess you could say that." I smiled.

"Here," she pulled a small, gold box with a small bow tied on the top from under her desk and handed it to me. I began grabbing for some cash in my pocket. " Hey, its free if you keep your promise." she smiled.

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" I put everything into my backpack and walked out the store.

* * *

I peered down at my watch. "Only 2 o'clock."I sighed. _A whole hour until I can see Judai again. I can't wait that long! Maybe I could go meet him. That reminds me._ I pulled out the folded note out of my shirt pocket and unraveled it into my palm. I looked at the number printed across the bottom of the note and quickly punched it into my cellphone.

The number rang multiple times until someone picked up.

"Hello?" A voice came through.

" Judai, I was wondering if I could—"

" It's not Judai." He growled back.

"It's Haou isn't it. I would apologize but now is not the time. Could you give me the address of where Judai works?" I could hear him growl on the other end.

"12345 Totallynotfake Street."

"Thanks Hoau!" I thanked him and then hung up.

I ran to the nearest bus stop and grabbed a bus route map. One bus went across town and stopped a few miles away from where Judai worked.

I sat down on the bench and waited for my bus, drumming my fingers against the wooden plates. After about 10 minutes, the bus pulled into the stop. I boarded the automobile and slouched down on the first seat. The bus was relatively empty, except for the driver and a haggard biker, passed out in the back of the bus. Though he was passed out, I felt extremely uncomfortable just being in the same bus as the man. But, I tried to ignore him.

* * *

I jumped of the steps of the bus and my feet planted firmly on the ground. Only two blocks to go. My feet were still throbbing from before, but that didn't matter. I had to see Judai now or I will go insane.

After a few minutes, I was on the street Haou had mentioned. I looked around at the stores in the small shopping sections. There was a BP Gas Station, Let's Spoon frozen yogurt (Legit Store), Ted's Tobacco Temple, Steve's Pizza. Oh, here we are ….Jew's for J-Jesus? This had to be a joke. Haou probably gave me the wrong address to screw with me.

But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check. I walked towards stores doors and pushed them open. There he was, sitting at the cash register, yelling at some silver-haired boy.

"Judai?"

* * *

**Me: Lazy chapter.**

**Phredrik: Pretty much.**

**Me: Been busy with Theater. Get this! I am Jafar in our schools Aladdin productions!**

**Phredrik: Yay, we get to play a ugly, anerexic, evil son of a gun. Your directer always makes you play the evil character. That is the third time!**

**Me: They almost casted me as Aladdin.**

**Phredrik: Now that I would love to see.**

**Me: Anyhoodledoodle, getting read for a Vocaloid cosplay in to week. A few people canceled but I think we can get ARI and Secret Agent Hagenbuch to play Meiko and Luka. I am Len, Fro-Fro Bunneh is Miku, Bruno is Rin, SexyMcLexi is Kaito, Hogenbuch would be Luka, ARI would be Meiko. Happy fun times!**

**Phredrik: It may take longer to post until we get our computer fix. But, drop a review my sweeties. **

* * *

**Phredrik's Notes: We are trying to get started on a new fanfic but we don't know what to right about. So far our choices are another Spiritshipping one-shot, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Gumball x Marshall Lee, Theifshipping, Bubblegum x Marceline, or Dashy x Fluttershy. Tell me what you guys would like best! ~PHREDRIK**


End file.
